Come Undone
by lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: One-shot collection for the adult reader. Will contain everything that is beyond T: e.g. citrus fruits and blood and gore. Don't read if you're underage. Main pairing: Shimayu
1. Winter's Fall

STOP! Read the warning first!

Warning: Explicit sexual content. Don't read if you are under 18 years old!

Now that I fulfilled my duty as a writer, I wish you fun! Even those who ignore my warning so cheekily!^^

 **Winter's fall**

How did he end up like this? What had exactly lead to this special moment on an average day?

Right now he was towering over her.

She lay under him

The look of her eyes made him choke on emotions. She was so beautiful.

Her soft blond hair grazed the fingers of his right hand that supported his weight. His left hand traveled down her body over the exposed silky skin of her side at a savoring pace.

A tender sigh left her.

He slowly sunk down to her. Burning the image of her lying under him with smoldering eyes into his memory and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

It was cold outside. Coming to its end, winter was pretty harsh, blowing freezing winds across the landscape and covering everything within its reach with frost and snow.

But that didn't keep Mayura and Shimon from meeting outside, walking through the village leading to a small park and enjoying the fresh air as well as each other one's company.

Talking about this and that, they cherished the few moments they had to themselves.

Looking at her now, he admired her in silence while she told him about the latest tasks bestowed on her as the head of the Amawaka clan. He could still remember a time, when she seemed more often sad than happy. He could still remember a time, when she wasn't talking so freely about what was on her mind. A lot of things had changed since they had started dating.

He could still remember the day they got together, as if it happened a moment before this.

For months he ignored his feelings for her. Trying to bury them under his coat of composure, he once had tailored himself when he was younger for reasons like this. Yet, a part of him had known he was fighting an useless battle. While his feelings deepened it had become more and more difficult for him not to notice them. The sight of her smile would make his heart jump. A look of depression would make his heart clench in pain and her beauty caught in an unconscious moment used to plant flutters in his belly.

He had started to hate himself for harboring such feelings for his student and colleague. Thus, it had caught him even more by surprise, when he learned that she returned his feelings.

That one significant day he had scolded her for being absent-minded and unfocused at training. She had shied away more frequently the sessions leading up to this one, but he had blamed her behavior on her lack of self-esteem for it.

He hadn't expected for her to answer with anger at all. She had called him an impassive deficiency orator.

Shocked he had replied, he wasn't insensitive but was interrupted by her on-going speech about his incapacity to show emotions. At the end of her speech he had stared at her in wonder and fear.

Tears had gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall before she mumbled, that she wished she hadn't fallen for him.

A muffled noise had rung in his ear as he'd walked – stumbled? – towards her and sealed her lips with his.

Warmth filled Shimon now as the memory of her bright eyes reflecting her emotions came to him. His lips started to tingle at the revived reminder of their first kiss, which had been filled with as much despair as hope.

Walking besides her now, he looked at her. She was beautiful. A more than just pretty blond girl that had no idea of her qualities. She was warm, smart, kind and caring. He didn't know when he had fallen for her. But he couldn't recall a time not loving her any longer.

Suddenly she shifted her big blue eyes on him and looked at him in curiosity. "Shimon? Are you alright?"

He nodded and turned his gaze ahead. It was a common ritual for them to go for a walk together to get away for a while from their responsibilities. To spend some time together, not training, not working, not exorcising. The silence of winter in the village surrounding them made him feel as if they were alone while they entered a small park. "I just thought about the time you confessed to me."

He felt her pulling at his arm, linking her own between his and his body. "Aaand?"

Because he loved to tease her once in a while – actually to get even with her – he felt playful. A corner of his lips rose and he threw a glance at her. "Nothing."

Mayura stopped moving, her arm slipped out of his hold as he continued walking. Amused he made a few steps farther ahead. When he did not hear a sound from her, he stopped.

Before he had the chance to turn around, something hit him all of a sudden in the back with a dull thump.

He turned around and saw Mayura smiling wickedly at him. Crumbles of snow were dropping from her gloves.

Sweet revenge was on his mind, when he pulled his hands out of the pockets of his trousers and bowed down to collect a fist full of snow to pay her back.

Forming a small ball, he heard her squeal.

Immediately he looked up and saw her running behind a tree. Feeling challenged Shimon started to follow her at the fastest pace he was able to procure due to the snow hemming his movements.

It was a race, she couldn't win and they both knew.

He chuckled at her happy giggle, when he was almost within reach.

Puffy clouds surrounded her face at her exaggerated breathing as she kept on running in the ankle deep snow.

Just a second before he was ready to fling the ball of snow at her back, she tripped.

Without a second thought he threw himself at her and he blocked her fall by turning their bodies in midair.

The sudden impact of her weight pushed the air out of lungs as they hit the ground.

Raising his head, he saw her's resting motionless on his chest. Worry overcame him.

When he reached for her head, he heard a bubbly giggle leave her.

Soon she started roaring with laughter and looked up at him. Her face shone in joy. Her laugh was infectious and he joined her as they lay on the cold ground.

After a while Mayura caught herself. Soft chuckles left her as she leaned over him.

Her beauty left him speechless, choking on a chuckle. He bathed in the warmth emitted by her sea blue eyes.

Almost unconsciously he leaned over to her, stretching his neck to its limit.

She met him halfway, pressing a peck onto his lips.

He replied by pressing his lips fully onto hers. Burying a hand into the softness of her hair, he pulled her head closer.

By now he had gotten used to her kisses. The embarrassment about the emotions that rose in him were deafened by their frequent appearance.

It hadn't always been like this. When they started dating, he had felt so often ashamed about the width of his feelings, especially for that inappropriate desire, which usually twisted his stomach in anticipation.

Nowadays he grabbed onto the whole palette of emotions rushing though him. And he embraced them fully in this moment, as he slowly started to nibble on her lips she openly offered to him.

She welcomed him in a deep kiss, after he pushed her lips open.

The small moan that left her, send his nerves on fire. He shuddered and ended the kiss before he would be too aroused to stop.

Opening his eyes, he was welcomed with a dreamy gaze and cheeks softly painted in a light red. Shimon knew he would never be tired of drinking in the sight of her.

Breaking out of the day dream, he sat up, taking her with him. "I could use some hot tea now." He heard his voice was rough with emotions and cleared his throat. "Shall we warm up at your place?"

She smiled brightly and nodded at him. "Hn."

Raising to his feet, he felt the cold wetness of the legs of his trousers on his skin and his backside. It was a nasty feeling, which he did not like at all. But he hadn't thought about the consequences of smooching in the snow with Mayura earlier and the bigger part of him thought it was absolutely worth it. So he didn't dwell on the feeling of his cold and wet trousers clutching onto his skin.

Reaching out a hand for her, he helped her to her feet and mustered her. The stockings below her knees were also soaked in melted snow.

Still holding onto her hand, he pulled her with him and lead the way towards the Amawaka estate.

On the way she complained about his fast pace but was silent when he replied – rather harshly, he would admit it – he didn't want either of them to catch a cold.

When they finally reached her home, they had freed themselves from their jackets and scarfs in the genkan (1) and hung them up to dry.

After removing his headphones, he waited for her to bring him a pair of dry trousers. She returned with the ironed piece of clothing and an excuse for its average style. He told her it was fine either way and started an unintentional discussion on, who should use the bath first. Of course, because he was raised with an high consciousness of manners and chivalry, he had insisted on her taking a bath first. Mayura succumbed and went to take a quick bath.

Later, when Shimon had returned from his bath, they sat on the ground in front of the Kotatsu (2) in the main room while both sipped on ocha (3) tea. He shortly wondered, why everyone else left the room, when they probably sought the heat from the table as much as Mayura and him. But when Mayura reported to him the latest news at school with an happy smile, he couldn't care less.

Feeling cozy because of the warmth of the tea and the table in font of them, he had leaned over to her. Her arm grazing his chest emitted a comfortable heat. Shifting closer he had leaned over and nuzzled her neck.

A small gasp left her. He loved the sounds she made. His heart fluttered with love and his stomach twisted with desire. More animated he let his lips travel over silky skin of her neck.

Leaning back into him, she sighed. Her tender voice stroked his manly pride.

He had often wondered, how she was able to do that. Making him feel a roller-coaster of emotions by simply sighing and gasping.

Her soft hair was still slightly wet from her bath and grazed his face tenderly as his lips moved to the back of her neck.

"Shimon." His name left her lips in a shallow breath.

Swallowing down the feeling of heat and desire pooling in his gut, he turned his head away.

Shaking fingers clenched into a fist and he tried to control the raging beat of his heart.

It wasn't like he didn't knew the feeling of her smooth skin or the gentle touch of her fingers on his. They had already been there. Been there once at this stage, petting each other in careful motions above the waistline until he felt like he was floating. Perhaps they would have continued their lover's play back then, if a knock in the door hadn't interrupted them, leaving them both breathless and shivering with need.

It wasn't like he hadn't heard her velvety voice sighing his name before. But she was making it more and more difficult for him to restrain himself. The phyical part of their relationship had tormented him for months now. The last few dates had always ended up like this. With her teasing him with passionate kisses and him trying to compose himself.

And she was doing it now again, as she snuggled herself into the pit of his arms, especially since he was still busy fighting down the arousal flooding through his veins and making his trousers too tight.

Another soft sigh of her was enough for him to give up the fight. The need to press his lips against her's was flooding over him like a wave.

Putting his cup of tea away, he raised a hand to her chin. Gently he pulled her face towards his. Shifting she placed the cup of tea next to his and turned her body around.

Coming face to face with her, he recognized the desire swimming in her eyes that contradicted the blush on her cheeks.

It was inevitable. He kissed her at her silent plead.

Carefully he pulled her closer and embraced her with his arms.

One of her hands traveled his chest upwards to his shoulder, circling it and playing with the soft strands of hair in his neck.

Their lips moved in an intimate dance as they opened up to each others counterpart. His tongue met her's and he couldn't hold back the groan that broke out of him.

They continued their passionate kiss, while his hands slowly grazed her lovely form. He teased them both by caressing the underside of her breasts.

Mayura shifted closer and was almost sitting on his lap now.

It was too much. Shimon knew he would loose himself now, if he didn't take a break. His heart beat was drumming fiercely in his ears as he interrupted the kiss for air.

Hard and bothered he stared at her while he slowly stared to regain consciousness. Suddenly the reality of their misbehavior was coming to him: They were making-out in the official living space of the Amawaka's like horny teenagers!

Heat rose to his face. He felt ashamed for disobeying common manners so easily.

Tearing himself away from the comfort of her proximity and leaning back, he closed his eyes and sighed. He would need a cold shower now. Maybe the bath in the snow earlier hadn't been so bad at all.

A pull on his shirt broke him out of his musings. He opened his eyes and came to face with white trousers. Lifting his head he saw Mayura standing on her feet. She looked on the ground seemingly insecure, wearing a dark blush on her face.

He felt the pull of her fingers on his shirt again and started to raise on his feet at her command.

She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him after her.

Crossing the halls of the Amawaka estate in a quick pace, he recognized the way she lead him in silence. With fresh heat rising to his face, he trailed behind as she was heading to her own room.

After they entered her private chamber, she turned around and shut the shoji (4).

Nervousness was a silent veil enclosing them both.

He had been in her room before. It was a bright room with a very feminine touch that was fitting her perfectly well. But back then they had just started dating. Being drunk on love but innocent with desire. Now it was different. He understood the destination she had set for them, when she had pulled him out of the living room.

A shaking breath left him and he swallowed down his anxiety. "Are you sure about this?"

She turned around. Anxiety, love, need. Her eyes were darkened with storm of emotions within her. "I am." She crossed her hands and held them in front of her chest, diminishing the impact of her words. He knew it was a habit of hers out of nervousness.

Shimon made a step towards her. He knew, he wanted her. He wanted her body and soul to be his. He had woken up so many nights turning in his bed dreaming about the first time they would make love. But he wouldn't do anything, she wasn't sure about.

"Don't- Don't you want to?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. The feelings she displayed a moment before were replaced with sadness, disappointment and shame.

"It's not like that." He slightly waved his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. She shouldn't think that. Especially when it was so far away from the truth. "It's just that -"

How should he continue his explanation? He felt silly talking about it. And even more silly because he couldn't talk about it. "Let's just -" He clenched his hands into fists, scolding himself for acting like an insecure teenager.

With freshly gained control over himself, he raised his now firm voice again. "Let's just forget about it. We're just seeing how it goes. No pressure, okay?"

Mayura smiled anew and nodded. Her smile was strained though.

He made another step towards her, feeling more self-conscious than ever.

Trembling fingers reached for her.

Wetting her lips, she moved towards him, too. A deep blush was still decorating her face.

Swallowing down his anxiety he mustered her. She looked stiff and uncomfortable.

When they were a few centimeters apart, he couldn't take the tension anymore. He grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She felt tense in his arms and he kissed her on her hair, breathing in the jasmine smell of hers, tainted with an hint of vanilla.

Brushing a hand over her back, he felt her slowly start to relax within his embrace.

He wouldn't want to force her to do something, she felt not ready for. But he wouldn't want her to force herself either.

Slowly he caressed her and sought the side of her neck with his lips.

She was reacting with a sigh and a firm grab on his shirt.

Arousal spread to him again as he kissed her neck, starting to lick and nibble at it, while she spurred him on and on with the noises she made.

The need to kiss her lips was too strong to withstand. He stopped his ministrations on her neck and pressed his lips onto her's.

When the kiss deepened, he again traced her body with his hands. He moved his hand to the side of her breast. His finger tips grazed the side of her soft flesh.

He interrupted their kiss and watched her searching for any signal of doubt, while his hand slowly circled her breast, tickling her erected nipple. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sucked in a harsh breath. A shiver ran over his back at the beauty of this image.

His other hand started to fumble with the hem of her shirt. He bowed down to her stomach. Pushing the shirt away Shimon followed the exposure of new skin with his lips.

Desire spread through him while he discarded the piece of clothing, leaving her just with her bra covering her breasts.

He felt like burning as he saw the beauty of her but a greed to see more was eating on his common sense. Totally lost to the emotions he felt, he pushed the left cup of her bra to the side and caressed her nipple.

She hissed. It was music to his ears and he felt reduced to his need and instincts.

Bowing down he took the just recently exposed nipple into his mouth sucking on it and being granted a low moan of hers.

He felt her fingers crossing his hair and holding onto it.

As he continued to lick and suck on her nipple, she started to move her body into his direction.

He shifted his weight on his feet as he felt the need to press himself against her.

Their position didn't allow it though.

Breaking away he looked at her. Her half lidded eyes shone in a dark blue like a sea at a stormy night. Her upper body was bare to his sight except for one cup of her bra covering the breast he neglected so far.

His mouth felt dry as he stared at her in amazement.

Breaking out of his stupor he took her hand and lead her to the bed.

Carefully he started undressing her, stripping her out of the clothes that hid the whole of her sight.

She took his breath away. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever lain his eyes on.

Shyly she crossed an arm over her breast and the other over her most intimate place. A soft red tinted her cheeks.

He dropped a peck on her lips and smiled at her. Unable to form words, he wanted her to know how beautiful she was to him.

With a soft smile she reached for the hem of his shirt.

He helped her undress him.

Feeling nervous about the first time being naked in front of a woman, he looked away. The heat of embarrassment rose to his face.

Suddenly he felt the warm touch of her lips on his chest.

Looking down he watched her lift her head again and look at him with a gaze filled with love.

His lips met her's again almost unconsciously.

As they moved down onto the bed, their mouths began an intimate dance.

They started to caress each other, savoring the new emotions they shared. Taking their sweet time they explored the bodies of each other.

Little by little Shimon was swept away in passion and he pushed himself against her.

A groan left him at the feeling of her warm skin against him. He bowed his head to the breast he had not treated yet and began to lick her skin wrapping up the soft flesh.

Another moan left her as she buried a hand into his hair again.

His right hand crossed her body. Gliding over her stomach and abdomen, searching for the place she was warm and wet. Finally he reached his destination and slid a finger into her wetness.

A shocked gasp reached his ears, followed by a trembling moan. She clenched her fingers in his hair to a fist, pulling at it almost painfully.

Inexperienced in this new terrain, he rubbed his fingers against her as he started to suck onto her nipple.

Another moan left her and she heaved her hips against his hand.

He continued his treatment feeding both their needs by pleasuring her.

When she moved her hips more furiously, he stopped the kiss on her breast and looked up at her face.

She bit her lips. Kami (5), help him.

Even if he would have wanted to he couldn't hold back the moan that broke out of his throat at the marvelous scenery in front of him.

A new urge was driving him now. The urge to watch her rise.

He concentrated on the movement of his fingers now. Testing, where she was reacting the most on and what motion made her quiver.

Soon he got the idea of it and repeated the slow thrust of his fingers into her.

Now she began to squirm under him. Obviously, he was doing it right. Pride and arousal filled him as he watched her come undone bound to his will. Moans and gasps left her until she rose her hips in a sudden heave and trembled under him. Slowly he diminished the motions of his hand and watched her settle down again.

Amazed and mesmerized he dropped small kisses all over her body. Watching her had made him reach a new level of arousal. He couldn't keep the love and the desire, he felt, apart. When he reached to kiss her lips, she slightly opened her eyes.

The dreamy gaze was disturbed by the tears in the corner of her eyes, making him worry that he unintentionally hurt her. But when she smiled brightly at him, he recognized the tears being those of happiness.

For a short time he stared at her in wonder. At this moment she wasn't the petite girl he had chased in the snow a few hours ago but a woman in love.

The look of her eyes made him choke on emotions. She was so beautiful.

Her soft blond hair grazed the fingers of his right hand supporting his weight. His left hand traveled down her body over the exposed silky skin of her side at a savoring pace.

A tender sigh left her.

He slowly sunk down to her. Burning the image of her lying under him with smoldering eyes into his memory and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Shimon moved his body between her legs and pushed her them apart.

For a moment he felt nervousness and insecurity rising in the back of his mind.

Doubt tormented him and tried to push away the desire within him. Was it really right to do this?

Uncertain about their current situation, he looked at Mayura again and the last spark of doubt or anything between them fizzled out. With smoldering eyes she waited for him to sink into her and he glady replied to her wish.

Carefully he entered her. He remained still to give her time to adjust to him, although his need yelled at him to bury all of him inside her.

When she rose her hips he slowly started to move. The feeling of her enveloping him wholly was enough to make him groan loudly in pleasure. Never would he have expected it to be like this.

Rocking in and out of her at a slow pace, he began to kiss her again, muffling the sounds of pleasure coming from both of them.

Feeling her walls flutter around him, he felt an electrical wave running up and down as he continued to thrust into her.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he savored every second, holding onto the utter joy rushing through his body every time, she enclosed all of him.

Riding on the wave of pleasure, he increased the speed of his thrusts. A groan broke him out of the kiss as he was reaching for the peak. He felt her brushing one hand over his back and the other holding onto his shoulder as if she wanted to comfort him. With a last gaze at her under him, he shuddered and stumbled over the last level of pleasure. His back gave in as he fell.

When he regained consciousness, he noticed that their bodies were still connected. At least, he had managed to fall not directly onto her.

Exhausted he turned his head to get a glance at her face.

Mayura smiled at him, her eyes shone with happiness and love as she brushed his hair out of his face with a gentle stroke.

Shimon smiled back and moved to get them into a more comfortable position.

After he broke their connection, he repositioned both of them on the bed and covered them with the blanket that had crumbled under them due to their recent actions.

As the ability to think returned to him almost fully, he thought about what they did and what consequences it might have. Before he could start a discussion with himself he felt her lips being pressed softly against his cheek.

She softly breathed, "Shimon... Love..."

He pulled her into a close embrace which she answered with a tight grip on him. Bedding his head into her blond hair with those unique green ends, he sighed.

Never had he felt like this before. This happy and relaxed. He figured this feeling, this proximity, this love between them was worth all costs.

And as sleep clutched on his mind, he thought, he wanted to hold her for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the sound of a small sneeze disrupted the sweet silence. When he looked up at her, he tried to send her a scolding gaze for catching a cold because of her playfulness earlier. He miserably failed though, as she looked innocently at him.

* * *

(1) genkan - It is the entrance area where you leave your outdoor footwear.

(2) Kotatsu - A heated table to heat up the surrounding space. Actually, winter and heating in Japan is quite an interesting item. It's so different from our way of living. I recommend you to look it up.

(3) ocha - Japanese term for green tea.

(4) Shoji is the name for those typical Japanese doors with translucent paper over a frame of wood .

(5) Kami means god/ deity. It's not referring to a special god but is a general term.

A/N: This was more explicit than I wanted it to be. :D Ups, sorry. I was asked if I could write a lemon and so I did.^^

This is my first published lemon. *giggles awkwardly* What do you think?


	2. A Dinner with Consequences

A/N: "Inspired" by the chapter 11 of my other fanfic "The Purity of White seems to be Red"

Warning: Lemon waits ahead!

 **A Dinner With Consequences**

Mayura felt nervous biting her lips as they walked through the streets of Narukami.

Because she and Shimon had been sent to a mission on the mainland her mother had invited them both to stay over for the night. Shimon had declined at first, rather vigorously. But when her mother kept on insisting Mayura had persuaded him to accept the offer. Which he did, although he made no secret about his reluctance. She knew, he felt weird staying in the house of his former sensei but she did not want her mother to ask for the reason why he declined the offer. It was safer this way.

Now she was feeling nervous as they got closer and closer to their destination. Of course her father knew Shimon very well, but she was afraid about her mother's reaction to him. It wasn't that she thought her mother would not like Shimon. That was almost impossible. Although he loved to look indifferent, he was polite and nice. The problem was the other way around. She was scared her mother would look right through her and see the feelings Mayura held for her fuchsia-haired colleague.

She looked at them man walking besides her. He was dressed casually and laid-back. His hands were buried within the pockets of his trousers looking comfortable with himself and the world. He wore his always present scarf above a shirt, that was hiding the manly shape of his.

Mayura knew it was there. Within the last two years she noticed the slight changes of his form. His shoulders had broadened and the lines of his faces had hardened. He had turned into a man while she had grown to feel more womanly. Being 18 since a few months she knew it was normal to look with interest at the other sex. The knowledge did nothing to diminish the embarrassment and shame she felt about the emotions, she sometimes harbored looking at him. Or the racing of her heart beat and the clench below her stomach when she woke up in the mornings.

Somehow they had become friends over the years. He had been her trainer, her confident and colleague. He had protected her, watched out for her, been there for her. They had started to talk about other things than exorcism and over time developed a deep friendship. She cherished the moments he opened up and told her things he wouldn't tell others, she cherished his laughter and his smile.

And then one day she had recognized the truth. Finally she had understood she had fallen in love with the stoic red-haired Ikaruga Shimon. She had recognized the flutter of her heart when he looked at her with a soft gaze.

That moment they had fooled around with Sayo in the Ikaruga living room. Sayo had thrown herself at him and he stumbled over the couch loosing his balance and falling backwards behind the couch. Shocked and scared Mayura had jumped to them but when she looked over the back of the couch, she saw them snickering with Shimon lying under Sayo. Infected by their snicker Mayura had laughed thoroughly. When she calmed down she saw him looking at her with soft blue eyes that made her heart start to dance and a wonderful warmth enveloped her whole being. Indeed, she had fallen in love. And she had fallen hard.

This had been a long time ago and it felt hard to remember a time she wasn't deeply in love with him and trying desperately to hide it from him at the same time. She did it for the safety of their friendship. Funny how she had once done it before, when she thought she was in love with Rokuro. She knew by now the nature of those feelings. It had been a crush she couldn't let go. But this crush couldn't compare to those feelings she felt for the handsome man walking besides her. It actually made her sometimes wonder, if something was wrong with her, developing a crush or falling in love when she was already in the friend-zone.

Unfortunately, this secret mission of hers to hide her feelings became harder and harder. To her dismay the longing of her heart deepened and was accompanied by the longing of her body by now. It made her feel ashamed to feel like this. Although she was not the only one to blame. It was his fault, too, for being way too handsome.

"What are you thinking about, Otomi?"

She froze at the spot as his voice interrupted her line of thoughts. The burning heat of embarrassment rose to her face. And she felt anger rise within her. Anger directed at herself for not being able to stop thinking about him this way.

Twitching with pent-up emotions, she turned to him and bestowed an hard gaze upon him. "Nothing that concerns you. And how often do I have to remind you, my name isn't Otomi anymore but Amawaka? But you just refuse to call me by my first name anyway."

At the end of her small speech she took notice of his expression. Shimon looked taken aback. When their gazes met he shifted his away with a frown. With a low voice he breathed, "Sumimasen." (1)

Oh, no. She totally lashed out on him because of the inner turmoil, she had felt. Was she officially loosing it now? Would it be an easy escape to just wish she'd never had fallen for him in the first place? "Gomen nasai, Shimon." (1)

His gaze turned from irritated to gentle. "Don't worry. I understand, you're nervous. It's been years since the last time you've been home."

"U-u-un." She nodded. She couldn't tell him the truth. It was safer to keep up the notion, that she was nervous about returning home. And not to spill the truth about being nervous about returning home and having to face her mother who always had the talent to read her like an open book. Turning her gaze to the street again, she continued to walk to their destination. Her doom awaited her. "It's not far from here."

She sensed Shimon's presence as he followed her a few steps behind.

"I know."

Surprised she looked at him over her shoulder. How would he know how long it would take? "You do?"

With a stern gaze and leveled voice Shimon spoke to her. "I was at your place once. The day of Rokuro's Ceremony of Divination I was ordered to request for Seigen-san to witness the ceremony." (2)

"I didn't know that." She stopped and turned around, mustering him closely, when she asked, "Did you meet my mother?"

He raised an eyebrow and watched her for a few seconds before he leisurely shrugged a shoulder. "No, she wasn't home, I believe."

Relieved Mayura sighed. It would be a bad sign her mother never told her, she had met Shimon when Mayura had once or twice – maybe more times – talked about him.

After walking a few hundred meters, they reached the shiny, friendly looking house. Mayura chose to ring the doorbell feeling uncomfortable to use her keys after all these years.

The door opened revealing her smiling Okasan and her Otosan, wearing his permanent frown.

Without a second thought Mayura threw herself into the arms of her mother and cried, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of emotions hitting her. She hadn't known, she had missed her mother this much. It's been two years since she had seen her. And all the talking on the phone hadn't been enough.

Crying to her hearts content, she stayed in her mother's arms for a while. Her Okasan hushed words of comfort to her until she calmed down.

Leaning back Mayura noticed with a teary sight, that her mother too had tears streaming down her face too. She glanced at her Otosan. Her father's face twitched and was turned away from the scene. He never had been comfortable dealing with both her and her mother being too emotional.

Wiping away her tears, Mayura smiled brightly at her parents. "Okasan! Otosan! It's really good to see you."

Her mother still smiled brightly. "I'm glad to see you so well," she sighed. "You turned into a real beauty, Mayura. Let me look at you."

Mayura sighed, "Okasan," while her mother looked at her from different angles.

She leaned further to the side and looked at something or rather someone standing behind Mayura. "And is this young man, the one I think who he is?"

"Ikaruga Shimon. It's nice to make your acquaintance Otomi-san." With a gaze over her shoulder Mayura noticed he was frozen to the spot. An hint of red tainted his cheeks.

"Likewise. But you don't need to be so stiff. You can call me Yukari." Her mother had a smooth, soft voice like a the soft melody of a lullaby. If she wanted, she could probably use it to have anybody dancing to her command. Luckily her mother wasn't that kind of person.

"Thanks," she heard Shimon reply in an aloof voice. "Hello, Seigen-san."

"Oi, Shimon~," Her father drawled and nodded shortly at him before he turned away, leading all of them to the dinner room in silence. Mayura couldn't hold back a snicker. He was still the same good old Otosan.

While they walked inside, her mother started talking again. "Mayura, why didn't you introduce me to this young man sooner?" She leaned over and whispered with a happy smile, "He's cute."

"Okasan!" She blushed deeply. Trying to fight her emotions fearing they would show. She risked to take a glance over at Shimon.

He watched their conversation very attentively. Oh, crap.

Her mother didn't seem to take notice of Mayura's discomfort. "How long do you know each other?"

While they took all their seats at the table, Mayura took in a deep breath. There was nothing bad about answering to this, right? "Two years."

Thankfully, before her mother could continue the interrogation, her father interrupted her. "Yukari, they are no thing~."

"Oh, but they should be," her mother chirped, not listening to him and drawing a circle with her chopsticks in the air. Mayura wished the ground below her would swallow her. Every muscle was tensed up as she tried to fend of the heat rising to her cheeks.

Obvious to her dismay, her parents kept on talking about her and Shimon, her mother's singing voice and her father monotone drawl composed a strange melody eating on Mayura's nerves. "You don't know him~."

"Isn't he one of your pupil's? He can't be that bad."

"One of my pupils was the biggest traitor-"

Suddenly her mother interrupted him more harshly. "Seigen, don't be like this. Can't we just eat?"

Mayura sighed. If the chances for a relationship with the great Ikaruga Shimon had been low, every crumble of hope had now vanished. There was no way he would not see her as an offspring of a crazy couple. Even if he adored her Otosan, how could he not find this particular conversation strange?

Uncomfortable and awkward silence dominated the rest of the meal. While picking on the rice – her hunger was long gone – she wondered, if all parent were this embarrassing or if it were just her's.

After she had finally made it through dinner, her mother snatching the plates and bowls away from her. "Mayura, why don't you show Shimon around? Your father and I can wash the dishes in that time."

She nodded before she took of, not waiting for Shimon to catch on.

Being alone with him made her anxiety worse. She hoped, he did not want to speak about the conversation they just had witnessed. Luckily, he stayed silent as he followed her through the main hall of the Otomi house.

It was actually a very small house, so there was not much to show him and the second floor only consisted of a bath, the master bedroom and her old bedroom. She felt warm in her face thinking about the idea of showing him, what had been the room of her sixteen year old self.

This was no good. She turned around and showed him the outside of the house.

After presenting the garden to him, a square only consisting out of a veranda and a small stripe of flowers and plants because her mother loved gardening, they returned to the kitchen.

The angered voice of her father made her stop on the threshold. "Oi~ woman, cut it out already~. Besides she probably has that crush on that twerp."

Jumping to the side, Mayura felt humiliation rise inside her. She did not want them to notice she heard that. Her mother would very likely want to talk about it with her and she hadn't have the strength to keep up her poor version of a poker face. This dinner pulled hard onto the emotions filling her chest.

"Rokuro? Aren't they more like brother and sister?"

Her mother's voice was tainted with humor as she spoke about Mayura's feelings, as if they were totally transparent. It had taken Mayura a long while to understand that her love for Rokuro had been more nothing than a worked-up crush. How was it her mother saw so easily through her?

"No, but Mayura and Shimon are~," her father drawled

Trying not to look at the man beside her, she bowed her head. How did she end up in this situation? What was she supposed to do?

Okasan giggled. "Most definitely not. Didn't you notice the gazes they sent each other?"

Gazes between them? Was it true? Was Shimon perhaps feeling something for her? Heat rose to her face. Crap! This could not be happening! Had her mother just revealed her feelings?!

"Huh?!" The taint of anger in his voice, made Mayura flinch.

For a moment she wondered, how her father would feel, if they ever became an item. He could be very overprotective, even if he didn't like to show his affection. The short moment of wondering didn't help to lessen the embarrassment she felt, as she heard her feelings being lain out in front of her father and the one they were directed at, too.

She swallowed on the lump of humiliation constricting her throat.

"I'm sure they both are in love but don't know how to solve this situation."

Her whole body froze in shock. Hearing the 'L' word connected to her and Shimon was enough to make her want to crawl up some place else. Anywhere would do. Anywhere but here.

She trembled with the strain of preventing herself from screaming.

"Yukari, you're imagining things~."

"Ahh. Just imagine our grandchildren with fuchsia-colored hair. Wouldn't that be cute?"

Mayura ran.

This was too much for her to bear.

She hadn't been braced for this.

She ran away from the humiliation she felt.

She ran away from the mirror of her emotions.

She ran away from the man who had stood silently besides her, while he listened to the truth being slowly revealed.

* * *

Shimon felt embarrassed and hot when he went to search for her. The conversation between Yukari-san and Seigen-san was still ringing in his ears, making him uncomfortable.

He hoped, it did not change Mayura's opinion of him. He didn't want anything to ruin their relationship.

Over the past two years she had turned into a comrade, a confident and a friend. He didn't want any change to happen. For so long he had feared she'd someday see through him and discover the emotions he held for her. He wouldn't want the thing that just happened to slash them apart with the sword of Damocles (3) that had been hanging over their heads.

All this time, it had been hard to keep his feelings locked up. Had his effort been in vain?

It had been so bloody hard to keep his feelings hidden from her, but that had been easier as not seeing her again.

He had tried to do that, too. He had tried once for a couple of weeks not to see her. But it unsettled him, not to see her. So instead he had chosen to take, what she was ready to give him, if it meant he could be close to her. So he had cherished every smile, every laughter and every gaze directed at him. She made his heart jump so easily in delight. It didn't matter that her heard belonged to someone else. He just had to live with her being nothing more than a friend.

It had been a compromise, he had been comfortable with for a while. Until desire had joined the innocent love.

There were moments he yearned for the physical connection. Unfortunately for him, it didn't diminish over the years but grew fiercer as she hadn't become less attractive but even more womanly. Now and then, he would hate himself for the ideas swirling in his head after a training session or after moments when they would accidentally touch.

Yet, he had fought this battle long enough to know, he would rather die with the mix of delight and hurt, when she sometimes would look at him with happiness swimming in the blue sea of her eyes.

He would rather bear the twist of hope and devastation, he would feel when something like longing flushed her eyes looking at him and being unaware of him catching her gaze.

He would rather yearn for her body and soul for the rest of his life, being tortured by inappropriate fantasies and dreams of a happy future then to have her on second less by his side.

That was the reason Shimon now searched for her, feeling desperate to comfort her and to see to it that nothing between them had changed.

Finally, he found her outside the veranda. With careful steps he approached her. "Mayura?"

She turned to him. A blush painted her cheeks but her eyes were solid as stone. "I made up my mind."

She irritated him. Similar to the day she did when they met. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to know," her voice was leveled. Resolve shone in her eyes, impressing him and shaking him.

Choosing his words carefully he stopped walking. A few meters filled the space between them. "What do you wanna know?"

"They are both right. You treat me like a sister but is that really everything I am to you?"

He swallowed down on the anxiety grabbing onto his throat in a deathly grip. "What do you want me to say?"

A twist deformed the delicate line of one of her eyebrows. "I want us to be honest to each other, Shimon."

"It doesn't matter." How was he supposed to tell her what she was to him? It taken him a while until he had figured it out. She had been a nuisance at first, had been an infatuation, an unwise crush and in the end, had turned out to be the object of his yearning and love.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Irritation turned to anger. Why couldn't she let this go? Why couldn't she just let them continue to be friends? His feelings didn't matter as long as her heart beat for another one. "Because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter as long as you are in love with Rokuro."

She frowned at him while he slowly recognized the weigh of his sentences. Her face turned into disbelief as if he pronounced a miracle becoming reality. "Shimon, are you saying –?"

The truth was out now. There was no need to hide or lie. "Looks like you understand very well, what I'm saying."

She still seemed to be shocked as she stared at him wide eyed. Her mouth was slightly agape. "But you treated me like a sister for two years."

Harshly he took in a deep breath. She couldn't give him all the fault. How he should have known what she thought or felt. "You treated me like a brother. I thought this was what you wanted!"

"No..." Her eyes were filled with emotions. Tears gathered into the corners of her eyes. But he wouldn't let her back away now. He needed to know.

"Then tell me, Mayura, tell me, what do you want from me." He took large, angry steps towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Because I'm standing here right in front of you and I don't know, what to do anymore."

As if they had run for miles they were both short on breath. Eyes searching, chests heaving, hands shivering, hearts hammering.

And then there was this little moment were a spark of understanding was exchanged just before they let go and met in a desperate kiss.

A switch turned. In a second friends became lovers.

Every emotion for the last two years rushed to the surface breaking through the ice as they held each other. When he deepened the kiss, she moaned.

He lost the last straw of sanity then and there. Pulling her to him he kissed her passionately, indulging into the love he felt for her. His hands slowly roamed her body, stroking her, pulling her and grabbing her while she hold onto him like an anchor and rocked the whole length of her body tenderly against his.

She felt so warm and soft.

He moaned and broke free to catch his breath.

If he didn't stop now, he might not be able to. He wouldn't want to hurt her by forcing her to do something, she didn't want to do. And he knew very well, what this could lead to.

Shimon looked at her. At the woman he loved. At the woman, who miraculously returned his feelings.

When his eyes met her's, he saw his own need mirrored in them. The blue of the soft sea was replaced by a the dark blue of a raging storm in the ocean. She needed him like he needed her.

When she nodded her head, he lifted her up placing her legs around her hips, which she immediately closed around him. With a trembling voice and a few words she guided him into her room, that she'd left two years ago while he nibbled happily at her neck.

As she turned the key to lock up her room with a blush grazing her cheeks, he knew there was no going back. Still carrying her he took a few steps towards her bed and gently laid her down before joining her. As his lips sought her's again, he thought, even if this was madness he would gladly commit his life to it.

While she was at first hesitant she soon met the passion of his kisses and touches.

With sighs and moans they slowly pushed away clothes, pulling them away until they were both bare. She was utterly beautiful, shaking him to his core with her sight.

He felt nervousness rise that made his face heat up. Instantly she kissed his lips again, making him soon forget any thought of his inexperience. The look of desire in her eyes contradicted the blush on her cheeks as she explored his body with her hands, making him feel dizzy and unbearably hot until he shook with need and hunger.

With his tongue he began a journey from her neck to the south. He rested for a while at her breast as he carefully sucked on them, eliciting a shuddering breath out of her that spurred him further on. He went down kissing her stomach and stroking her long legs, slowly spreading them apart.

He looked at her while she watched his action with desire shining in her eyes.

His heart stuttered and returned to its heavy pounding beat. Licking the skin above her private space he resumed his journey.

Finally he reached his destination and he buried his face into her crotch. She gasped when he started to kiss her at her most intimate place.

It didn't take long until her body started to shook, as he continued the exploration of her with his tongue. Her enticing scent enveloped him and he was reduced to an animalistic need to satisfy her.

He noticed her body trembling and sported her on and on with his tongue and mouth to climb that hill of which he knew she was currently crawling up. Suddenly her body stilled with one last heave upwards as a continuous moan escaped her throat.

Utterly amazed and aroused he still feasted on her, when her moans and sighs got weaker.

Breathless and speechless he looked up when he felt her fingers running through his hair. He noticed tears stuck to her eyes. Worry overcame him but when she beamed at him, he felt like the happiest man on earth. She pulled him upwards and their lips joined in a slow, savoring kiss. How long had he dreamed of this? How long had the dreams of her taunted him by night and kept him awake with arousal and shame early in the morning?

They moved into an embrace and he caressed her body softly until she was moaning with need again.

On instinct they moved to become one.

Soon she nodded for him to continue to move as she became used to the pain. They both gasped when he buried himself fully inside of her.

In sheer amazement he moved in and out of her. Was this supposed to feel like this? He could spend the rest of his life feeling the way he did as he thrust into her warmth. Yet, he knew he couldn't restrict himself not for long. He looked into her half lidded eyes, which were blurred with emotions. More and more moans escaped her lips. He wanted to see her rise again. This time he would watch and share this feeling with her. They would both fly together.

She reached for him.

He lost himself into her scent and taste as they kissed. And as he pushed himself into her faster, she threw her head back and clamped around him. He immediately stumbled after her and lost a part of his consciousness as he rocked his body a few last times into hers.

The next thing he knew, was that he lay on the mattress besides her. After a few minutes he regained his ability to think.

Shimon turned towards her. She was watching him. She seemed tired but wore a happy smile.

After giving her a peck on the lips, he smiled back at her, when he pulled away. There was something like regret appearing in her eyes. And he forced the terror he felt away when he recognized that regret.

It was a regret they shared. If he'd known sooner. If they had confessed sooner. They could have shared their love for a while now. For they couldn't turn back time, he tried to kiss that regret away.

Later they would savor this new found intimacy again and again until the sun rose.

Love was beautiful when fulfilled.

* * *

At the other end of the floor Yukari prepared for bed, hearing very obvious noises coming from the direction of her daughter's room. "Oh my. I don't think, we will need to fix the guestroom anymore."

Turning around she saw the love of her life, walking back and forth in their bedroom like a tiger fearing for the safety of its child. With an angry face and a hand buried within the pocket of his trousers Seigen darkly mumbled, "I will kill him!"

Yukari chuckled slightly. She had tried to prepare him for this. Although she hadn't foreseen the attraction between her daughter and that wonderful young man would directly lead up to this, it was a nice development.

She was granted the fruits of her scheming. Maybe she would even be gifted with grandchildren sooner than she would have thought.

It had been a very good idea to let them walk into a conversation about them.

These past two years she had witnessed how her daughter had fallen in love. The way her voice slowly started to change as she talked more and more about the Ikaruga boy and later tried not to talk about him at all, had been very obvious.

Tomorrow Yukari would need to make a little work of repair and save her future son-in law from being killed by her ex-husband. She sighed. At least, they would be blissfully ignorant for the looming threat of Seigen for a whole night. She had made sure of that by locking up the master-bedroom making sure Seigen wouldn't interrupt them.

Now she planned on her own form of distraction as she sprayed a little bit of perfume onto her neck. It was a spot her Seigen couldn't ignore. But first she would put some music on to muffle the noises. On both sides of the house.

An happy sigh left her as she walked to the old fashioned radio.

Love was truly beautiful when fulfilled.

* * *

(1) Sumimasen – Means "Sorry" or "Excuse me". Apologies are very important in Japanese culture. There is a difference to "gomen" or politely "gomen nasai" which is more casual. Also there are more formal apologies like "gozaimasen". You could write a paper on this because forms of politeness and address are highly important!Why am I telling you this? Because it is elemental within a relationship; in which way a person apologizes, gives a lot away.

(2) Shimon meets Seigen at the Otomi household in the manga chapter 22. It's right before Sayo does the Ceremony of Divination on Rokuro.

(3) Sadly, I did not find a Japenese equivalent to that expression. This is from Greek mythology. So a well-read Shimon might have heard it somewhere? *giggles nervously*

A/N: At one point I messed up with the perspective, I know. But I couldn't force myself to stay in Shimon's perspective only. Take it as a narrator intruding. :P

By the way, I didn't want to put too much focus on the lemon only but on the family experience as well. The last scene came to me spontaneous.^^

And so that Shimon and Mayura aren't much OOC, I invented the frame condition that they loved each other for (almost – Shimon was the first ofc) two years but held all this emotions in. Imagine you being in love with someone and being attracted to them for two years (with being 18 or 20 years old). If those dams are broken, it ought to get steamy, I think.


	3. The World Ends Not With a Bang

A/N: This is not a lemon! As promised this is the other side of this collection. Setting the mood for the next chapter on "The Purity of White seems to be Red". lol

Actually, what you're looking at right now, is the first One-Shot I've wrote on Shimayu months ago, but I didn't want to shock you guys. XD But since people are wanting to read something... There you go!

I alternated a quote from T.S. Elliot for the title: "This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but a whimper."

Warning: This story contains blood and gore and character death. Do not read it if you are under 16!

 **The World Ends Not With a Bang but a Whimper**

„Argh" Taking another step on his swaying feet, he needed a pause a rattling breath whistled out of his lungs as he desperately gasped. Sucking in as much air as he could get. He was a phoenix risen from the ash of the battlefield.

Too greedy swallowing down breaths, he coughed blood. The red liquid spluttered on the ground soaking it in a vermilion red. Pain rushed through his body, radiating from the numerous wounds and broken bones. Yet, he had to go further. Leaning down on his sword, he pulled his other broken leg after him, letting the twisted slide on the ground. His sight was blurred from pain and red for the blood, that had run into his eye thanks to the gush above his eyebrow.

He needed to get to them.

With unlimited resolve he dragged his broken body over the battlefield while blood continuously seeped out of the wound in his stomach. Corpses surrounded him. He barely evaded stepping onto some red and slimy mass that once must have been an eye. How many exorcists had died today?

He stepped over many bodies, old and young, starting to decay. Eaten away faces, torn of arms, broken apart torsos. The whole armada of the dead created a gruesome picture. The dull, lifeless eyes of a young boy, hardly twelfe years old, stared at him.

Grabbing onto his focus, he ignored the madness clutching on his mind. This war... A war lasting for a thousand years... Was it all over and lost?

The moans and whimpers of death had subsided long ago. The only noise piercing through the silence was his whistling breath. Sucking in another shallow heap of the burning air, he continued his last resort.

He tried not to think about, what was becoming out of his little sister, if they all were dead. The impurities must be raging in his world by now. He had to reach them fast. Even if he would die from his wounds, squeezing the blood out of them while moving. He could die afterwards. First he had to find them.

The sour and foul scent of decay lay like a cloud over the wasteland called Magano. Tears ran to his eyes. Tears he blamed the miasma for. The breath of Death twined itself around him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he reached the cliff of the mountain, he'd desperately fought on for days until a severe blow left him unconscious, buried under a pile of dead bodies.

Scanning the valley in front of him, utter despair ripped on his innards. Torn and scattered bodies painted the picture of horror. On the peak of the hill, consisting of what had once been hundreds of human bodies, a monument was built. It couldn't be...

With an unconscious step, he tripped forwards and fell. With all of the strength he could muster, he turned his body on the side and rolled over stones and torn of body parts, painting his clothes in the colors of the apocalypse.

A few feet later he stopped rolling. Lying on his back his limbs stretched out, he felt as if the world around him was put on hold. He felt no pain. The very attempt to understand, what was happening was eating on his reason. Breathe, he needed to breathe.

He lay there for a while, starring at the sky of Magano, which wasn't a sky at all. It had been his realm for so many years. Now it meant nothing. The clouds of miasma lingered in the air, blocking the sight. He knew, beyond the miasma was their world and he reached out his hand to catch it but couldn't get a grasp on it. Tears rushed to his eyes.

They had failed. He had failed. He had failed them. He couldn't protect them. He couldn't protect anything.

Leaning his head to the side his eyes searched once again for them.

Enthroning the battlefield like the memorial they ought to be, there they were. Smeared with their blood, stabbed with spears, forever frozen in their last embrace. The hope for their world died with the Twin Stars today.

There was nothing to do for him anymore. No reason to live. By now the impurities were raging in his world, destroying the reality, he once knew. And he could do nothing about it.

Angry tears came to him. He was loosing his family probably this exact moment. The image of Chiiko being ripped apart made him groan in anguish. Hissing breaths left him, as he desperately grabbed onto his sanity.

It was his fault. He had been to weak to protect anything.

He even hadn't been capable of dying in battle. Letting his gaze swipe over the area around him, he looked for his sword, that he must have dropped in his fall. If his lungs weren't finally giving in, if the clutching wound in his stomach wasn't finishing him, he had to end his miserable life on his own. But even Suzaku's voice didn't reach him anymore.

He was a phoenix fallen to disgrace.

Suddenly his eyes noticed a shimmer. The foreground blurred, as he saw a white light on the side of the grand hill of corpses.

Leaning on his elbows, he heaved his body to the side. It was no hallucination. There was a sparkle of white calling out for him.

Gritting his teeth, he growled, as he slowly pulled his body into a standing position. He stumbled to the white light, ignoring all of his lethal wounds and the indescribable pain, they emitted.

He came to stop in front of her.

Unlike most of the corpses surrounding them her body was still intact, clad in her torn and dirty exorcist uniform. Laying on her side, her head was nestled in the crook of her arm. Almost as if she was sleeping. Her unique blond hair with the green endings covered her face.

He fell to his knees in front of her. Not feeling the pain of the impact, he was perfectly still. His eyes ran over her body, as he watched out for a sign. Searched for a sign showing, she was still alive.

Sitting on his knees, he stared at her for a while, before he finally was brave enough to reach out for her. A trembling hand tenderly pushed her soft hair out of her face.

He imagined her to smile at him. To look at him with her rosy cheeks and big blue eyes.

He imagined her telling him, everything was going to be alright and that they would go home now, as he would sink into the ocean of her blue, warm eyes.

The image faded and was replaced with reality. He choked on tears, when instead her eyes stared back at him, empty and dull.

All life vanished from those blue eyes, that had always reminded him of the sea with its various moods. A silent cry broke out of his throat, as he punched his fist into the ground. His lungs stuttered in pain.

Death was toying with him. Why was he the only one left alive?

Anger rushed through his veins. Everyone... They were all dead. They would never come back.

She was dead. A light extinguished. The last wave of anger subsided, as he mustered her lifeless body.

Misery. Agony. He now came to understand, what those words meant, now that he lost everyone, he loved dearly.

As if not to break her, he reached for her carefully and cradled her body in his arms as tenderly as he could.

He tried to remember the last time her eyes had shined for him.

He thought about the first full blown smile, she ever gave him.

And then he waited.

He waited for the moment, he would join them all.

He waited for the moment time would make him come undone.

He was a phoenix with broken wings.

And he would rise nevermore.

* * *

A/N: "Hello Darkness, my old friend." If I would try to paint a picture with words, it would look like this.

And also: Don't hate me, I've warned you. #sorrybutnotsorry XD

I would love to know, what you think about it. Please give me your honest opinion on this even if you didn't like it.


	4. Dancing in the Steps of Love

A/N: This is a lemon/smut fic set in the future of "The Purity of White Seems To Be Red". There are some other things hinted on, that take place in the future of that universe and might appear in a sequel or other spin-offs.^^

By the way I was asked to write a RokuBeni lemon. I will try but can't promise. :P

Warning: Very explicit and graphical description! Do not read, if you're underage!

(As if anyone would listen to those warnings, but I have done my duty. The rest is up to you.^^)

 **Dancing in the Steps of Love**

They danced.

They danced to the beat of their hearts.

A smooth rhytm, that let them sway from side to side.

Nothing could destroy the utter happiness she felt at this moment. Moving in their loving embrace she looked at her fuchsia haired fiance. There were no words to express the feelings, she held for him in her heart.

He had been so sweet arranging a dinner for them. Of course Shimon hadn't cooked it himself so not to mess up. He had surprised her, when she came home, already waiting in her room at the Amawaka estate and she was pretty sure, it had been thanks to Yuzuru-san's help, that they were sated now with delicious food.

When they had finished, he had looked at her so sincere, it scared her fearing the worst. He began talking about how she irritated him at first, when they had met, how his feelings had taunted him for months. She'd listened to his words with the feeling of doom levitating over her head. Was he breaking up with her?

She had remembered their first meeting then, when she had accidentally walked in on him after he'd taken a shower and had sent her this icy glare. They had always thought back with humor to their first meeting but in this moment all she had been able to see was the icy glare from back then.

Yet, suddenly his expression had changed, with his eyes smiling at her. They had born that soft gaze, he especially held for her. He had told her, he would not have dared to dream, it would lead to this day. Then, with a firm and leveled voice, he asked for her hand in marriage.

In that moment she had recalled the promise they had made in face of the great battle against Ijika Yuuto. She hadn't forgotten it, as they had been theoretically engaged since then. Weeks and months had gone by afterwards. She just hadn't thought it was the right time to realize their plan and so had he, until now.

But when he had asked her to marry him, Mayura couldn't think about a moment more right than this.

With tears streaming down her face she had thrown herself at him and buried her head on a shoulder, muffling her answer.

It had always been "Yes".

Since the day, Shimon and her promised each other to return safely to this realm and get married, it had been a "Yes".

They had enjoyed their embrace after she calmed down, leaving small kisses of adoration on each other. Then he'd rose to his feet, taking her with him and slowly started to move his feet in a slow dance, as she cuddled herself closer in his embrace.

They had danced for a while now. Looking at him, Mayura knew, she didn't want him to leave tonight, nor ever again.

She giggled at the small blush, that appeared on his cheeks, when she had stretched her body standing on her toes and whispered into his ears, "Make love to me, Shimon."

"Are you... sure?" He asked carefully.

She was. Him probing for any insecurity on her side, didn't make her feel insecure or shy. It just made her heart ache for him. Shimon, this strong man, was gentle and kind. She couldn't help but being attracted to his caring side. And like each time other time, she found this side to be very cute. "Let's not wait any longer, Shimon."

He nodded at her. A serious look formed on his face, almost as if he was preparing for battle.

Slowly he dipped his head again and he kissed her.

He kissed her gently.

He kissed her, slowly moving his lips against hers.

Their world was a bright one with tongues of fire and ice dancing to an infinite song.

In response her heart stumbled a few beats and she grabbed for the support of his shoulders, holding thightly onto him.

While his lips traced hers, a hand skirted down to her hip and he pulled her body closer to his again. Soon their kiss deepened, as their tongues met.

Arousal swept through her veins, fusing with the love and adoration she held for him. Each touch took her apart piece by piece, leaving her sensitive and rough on emotions.

When she could not stand it any longer, she pulled away. Slowly she unclasped each bottom of his dark green shirt, she had bought him for their first anniversary, as he watched her with the eyes of a predator. She admired every piece of his skin, that became visible. Through the last year his shoulders had broadened and his facial lines had hardened, making him even more attractive.

At the last bottom Mayura noticed the tent, that had risen in his trousers. Some ancient instinct was taking over her, as she felt pure heat collecting below her stomach at the sight. Knowing that she was the reason for his state, decorated her desire for him with a layer of gold.

He blushed a little bit, when he noticed her gaze.

In a tentative motion she pulled back his shirt, revealing his lean body to her.

His scars became apparent, visible to her sight. She kissed every one of them from his shoulders to his hips. Tears flew to her eyes, as she kissed the scar on his shoulder that had been her fault. He had shielded her with his body from a lethal attack back then. The image of a vermilion screen with a clutching deep wound in his shoulder would still come to her as sharp at it had been on that day. A sad sigh left her lips and she continued her travel down his body.

She knew, she had her own scars. Less than him and only one big, unsightly one. One she never had regretted, as she had saved his life by taking the wound for him.

Her lips followed the lines of his chest, down his stomach.

Then she noticed them again. On his stomach were four small scratches, the scars formed the shape of a claw. Very thin but all the more visible for her.

Before she had seen them for the first time a while back, she had never known he hadn't healed himself after their training. Although he had lessened her guilt back then by complimenting her, fresh guilt clenched on her heart, every time she saw them. She pressed a lingering kiss on the scars, she had caused, when she felt his fingers running through her hair. She looked up and was welcomed with his loving smile.

They had their history. They should keep looking towards the future.

Taking her by the elbows, Shimon pulled her up and dipped his head to kiss her again.

She reacted closing her arms around him. When she touched the naked skin of his chest and back, she sighed at its soft and smooth feeling. All these muscles were wrapped up nicely and she could touch him forever, never being bored by the feeling.

He changed the angle of his head and disrupted the kiss, that tugged on her heart and poured heat into the region under her belly. After taking a few deep breaths, he nuzzled her neck and began kissing his way up and down.

A low moan disrupted her throat. For all the time they had been a couple, he had at one early time spotted this weak point of her's and since then he had exploited this weakness. When she once asked him, why he was so eager to kiss her there, he confessed he loved the noises she made.

Mayura moaned and rubbed her legs against each other. She felt hot and bothered.

He broke his ministration. His fingers flew across the hem of her shirt, grazing her skin slightly. A seductive promise of a touch.

Without a word Mayura knew, that he was asking for permission.

Her eyes met his. He patiently watched her.

When she nodded to him, Shimon finally lifted her shirt.

His eyes; a year ago she had thought, they could only look fierce and sharp, but she had learned they could also be so gentle. Now his eyes shone with admiration, as his gaze slowly traveled over her body, making her skin tingle on their wake.

Never had they seen each other fully undressed before. He had been an absolute gentleman in their relationship. Most of the times they had touched and caressed above the clothing, which had left her so often bothered and hot after he left her. Only sometimes they had pushed their clothing aside, as they passionately kissed and caressed each other. But he hadn't pushed her or forced her to so something, she wasn't ready for. Even when he had looked so troubled and she considered to give in to the need sizzling between them, he had been determined to wait.

Just once had they been barely able to withstand the pull and the heat between them, as she ended on his lap. Almost did they break the promise to wait, they made to each other moments prior, when they were rocking against each other, until he stopped them by holding her up with his hands grabbing tightly onto her hips and rasping on raging breaths, looking like he would explode at any time. But no matter how uncomfortable or pained he had looked after they had taken it almost too far, Shimon had been high on self-restraint.

Yet, unintentionally he had gifted her with her first release back then, as she later learned what the shaking, pleasurable feeling had been, that had her moaning on his lap, when she had rubbed herself eagerly against his hardness. Since then Mayura had caught herself sometimes recalling the memory, that made her blush in embarrassment and – if she was honest with herself – excitement. And she had dreamed about it. Dreamed about him making her feel like this again, when they joined, making her yearn for him in the morning.

Now, as he was watching her, she thought, she couldn't be more ready than at this moment to finally become his wholly in body and soul. To give everything and receive all of his in return.

Soon his hands followed the route his eyes had taken. The soft touch of his fingertips left a warm, tingling trail on her skin from her hips, over her belly to the outside of her bra. All these emotions he invoked with a simple gaze and a simple touch, they were too much. With tears gathering in her eyes and a shivering body, she reached out for his support.

His body met hers halfway in a loving embrace, as he pressed his nose into her hair. He then moved his feet, slowly maneuvering them towards her bed. She smiled at his simple gesture of comfort. Somehow he always looked right through her.

When they reached the bed, he smirked at her in a devilishly handsome way and pushed them both down.

With a giggle she fell on the mattress, followed by Shimon, who caught his fall with his arms on her sides. His gaze was filled love, as they simply smiled at each other. No words were needed.

He then leaned down capturing her lips in an all so sweet kiss, that made her toes curl.

Her soon to be husband caressed the skin above her breast. His slow caress was enough for her to shiver and she pressed her hands onto his shoulders, trying to steady herself.

A shaky sigh left her, as she deepened the kiss. His hand lay on her left breast. When their kiss became more passionate it traveled to her back. While it fumbled and fought a while with her bra's clasp, she enjoyed the feeling of their tongues meeting in a slow and intimate dance, spreading butterflies through her heart and sending a wave of warmth below her stomach.

Mayura softly moaned, when she felt his hand on her breast again, brushing her nipple and causing a tingle to run up and down her body.

Shimon broke the kiss and looked at her with an hungry gaze, that mirrored her own desire and made the temperature around them rise to an unbearable degree. Her hands traced the outline of his back, as he shifted a little bit. Then he sucked on her neck and left a wet trail of kisses to her breast. She held her breath, until he finally enclosed his lips around her nipple. She did not know, if it was her own moan or his, she heard, as she shifted her legs seeking comfort and relief at the electrifying touch.

An almost unbearable heat spread through her, as she watched him tentatively treating her, seeing how he carefully licked and sucked her nipple, with an abiding patience and gentleness. He was always like this. Being so careful about her, while making her blood boil. She felt like she had waited for this day, for this moment forever.

She felt his hands softly caressing her legs, leaving an hot trail on her skin. While his lips played with her breasts his hands agonizingly slowly traveled up her legs.

Anticipation filled her, when they got closer and closer to the center of her desire.

She longed for his touch.

One of her hands ran up his back to his hair, burying her fingers into it.

Her breath hitched in her throat, when his hands almost reached her.

The desire to be touched by him flowed harshly through her.

Time seemed to dribble by merciless, as she waited for the graze of his fingers to reach her.

A shaky breath left her at the idea of Shimon touching her there.

She tightened the grasp on her fingers on his hair, when his skin caressed the skin between her hip and abdomen.

Torturous slowly they reached for her most sensitive spot, while Shimon sucked on her nipple more eagerly now.

And then...

Then his fingers passed the center of her lust, heading upwards instead.

Mayura couldn't hold back the moan of complaint leaving her.

His answer was a soft groan, that showed her, he was restraining himself again, not doing what he wanted to do the most. Instead he raised one hand to her other breast, grabbing onto it, as he harshly breathed into her left breast. Her skin vibrated under his erratic breaths, tingling her sensually. His other hand played with the skin above her abdomen.

She felt overly sensitive to his touch and had problems to control her own breathing, as she withered beneath him. This was too much. She didn't know, how long she would be able to bear this need and heat within her.

As his tongue continued his ministrations on her, she bucked her hips, feeling the desperate urge to have something being pressed up against the space between her legs was making her mad.

Suddenly she felt the touch of something against her and moaned for the relief she was feeling. As she opened her eyes, she saw the reason of the end of her torture through the gap between his head and her body. Whether unconsciously or intentionally Shimon had answered her silent wishes, when he shifted one of his legs between hers, while he continued to pleasure her.

She felt the heat core of his mouth sucking more firmly on her. On instinct her hips heaved, her private area connected to his leg. She moaned at the feeling this simply contact elicited. A new more urgent need came to life and she pushed herself again to his leg, moaning at every contact, as she felt her panties sliding against her wet core. Her head felt dizzy and every feeling seemed to center in her abdomen, as waves of pleasure spread through her.

Biting her lip, she awaited for the upcoming explosion to shake her. The one she had felt once before. The one that had made her muscles clench and release so sweetly.

Shimon left off his arousing treatment to her breast and looked at her. His azure eyes were clouded. She felt like drifting into the sky. A buzz ran through her head. His gaze pushed her dangerously close.

She held onto him tightly, as she headed for release.

But then he stopped her.

She whimpered, when she felt him pulling his leg away from her, making her feel like hanging of a cliff.

Opening her eyes, Mayura wanted to complain, but she noticed the sharp hunger in his eyes, that immediately made everything in her scream to be connected to him.

She was already soaked in sweat, when he finally pulled down her skirt in an untypically rough motion.

With trembling hands and exaggerated breathing, he managed to take care of his own pants. He obviously was as much in need as she was.

There was definitely no going back this time.

It was ought to happen sometime.

Today it was meant to be.

When they were both bare to each others sight, he joined her in a tight embrace. Her chest was pressed up against his and she felt his hard length against her abdomen, as they passionately kissed.

The touch skin on skin felt sublime, like electricity pulsating between them. It clouded her mind and heart with soft sentiments.

The love for him seemed to burst, as she wanted nothing more than to be much closer. She wanted to be connected to him in the most intimate way. One of her hands traced to his thick wild hair, while the other hold onto his shoulder before caressing the stiff muscles of his chest, the hard planes of his abdomen towards his throbbing need. Shimon had his eyes close and his head fallen back, inviting her to explore his body. She took her time, testing the pressure of her touch on him here and there, while watching him, before she finally reached his hardness.

Fascinated Mayura stroked him. Soft skin over the hard length. She watched it twitch and listened to Shimon's hiss.

Wrapping her fingers around him, she run her hand up and down, watching Shimon breathing harshly and open-mouthed. Seeing him like this, succumbing to her touches, fed her own need and she felt conflicted between wanting to watch him enjoying the pleasure she caused and finally succumbing to the craving.

After a few more strokes, she wrapped her hands more tightly around him. A sound that sounded like a yelp mixed with a groan, left his lips. He breathed her name and stopped her with his hand. His eyes pleaded with her's before he shifted towards her and turned his head for another kiss, this time needy and open-mouthed.

They harshly breathed into each other mouths, while their tongues met again and again and their shaking hands explored the other with a fiercer caress.

Mayura felt one of his hands traveling down her body and when he dipped his finger's into the wetness between her legs, she moaned in bliss. He groaned into her mouth and continued the travel of his fingers, sinking two into her.

Oh god.

A desperate whimper left her, that he answered with another groan, as he pleasured her with his fingers. Finally the urge to be filled was a bit weakened but she needed more. She felt like she would burn to ash, if he did not fulfill her need soon.

Was it some kind of instinct or love that made the idea of unification seem to be so necessary? Or both?

She did not know.

She did not care.

Not when he gave her so much just with his fingers treating her as thoroughly as if he was making love to her already.

Her eyes fluttered and searched for his. His gaze was filled with care and slightly contorted with his suppressed arousal, while he watched her.

Mayura breathed his name in a silent plea, while Shimon let his fingers glide slowly in and out of her, building up the dizzying pleasure anew, that flushed down on her in waves to the will of his fingers. A choked moan left her and she closed her eyes, while she headed again towards the peak.

After a few more lazy thrusts he retrieved his hand, a low growl leaving his throat. He softly pushed her legs more apart to gain space for himself.

His hands on her thighs were hot enough to burn her.

Struck with utter desire for him, she gasped at the very idea of them being connected soon. Her thoughts had dissolved by now, reducing her to a bud of emotions.

Then he positioned himself in front of her entrance, rubbing the head of his length against her. An insane pleasure rushed through her body, making it shake as they touched at their most sensitive parts.

Their gazes locked. An intensity hummed between them, as he began to sink into her.

With a hiss, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips.

Licking her own, Mayura watched in fascination, how they slowly became one, feeling the stretch of him entering her, as pleasure washed over her in waves. Their bodies were unified so intimately, it made her heart stutter.

Coming to a stop, when a little bit of his length was inside her, he opened his eyes anew and sweetly rubbed his nose against hers, before giving her a peck on the lips. She wouldn't say "No" now, even if the world ended, especially since he was so cute, being her gentle and caring Shimon.

With a nod she signaled him to continue and he pushed himself inside of her.

She had known this was going to hurt. But she didn't expect, it would hurt so much and gasped at the sudden wave of pain, as he fully buried himself inside of her. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the pain to go away.

It was getting better second by second. The pain lessened almost as fast as it had come. She opened her eyes and watched him. He had stopped moving, sweat formed on his forehead and face, which was twisted in guilt and concentration, as he waited for her to adapt to him.

Her heart fluttered in love and adoration. He had always been like this. Considerate and kind and trying to protect her.

She leaned up and pecked his lips in a lingering soft kiss. His eyes found hers again, when she leant back. Caring and love swam between them. And as did their gazes, their hands locked, intertwining their fingers for comfort and support through this new experience.

Slowly and carefully Shimon started to move inside her. The pain decreased and was soon replaced with pleasure.

Pleasure, that made her legs start to tremble.

Unspeakable pleasure, she was unfamiliar with. She couldn't hold in the gasp leaving her, while slowly adapting to the feelings they created.

His throaty sigh added fuel to the fire raging inside of her. His eyes were a clouded sky at a summer's day.

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, submitting herself to the sensations, washing over her.

Ever time he entered, Mayura felt immense pleasure ripping through her body and when he withdrew, she was left with a mix of relief and sweet yearning. She felt, as if she would go insane, if she did not reach the peak soon.

Not being able to withstand the anticipation, she rose her hips, when he sunk down again. She heard him gasp choking on a moan herself, as a wave of tingling sensations ran through her, blurring her mind.

She tested the motion again, wanting to know, if she could recreate the sizzling feeling. And it did, washing over her again.

The clutch of their hands tightened.

This was it.

Both followed the slow but deep rhythm now, as it was perfect. In sync they responded to each other pushes and joined their lips and tongues in a passionate kiss.

It was as exciting as it was soothing and she finally understood, the meaning behind the words of "making love".

She drifted off, embraced by a warm sea of all kinds emotions, she couldn't find words for.

They continued this intimate ritual until Shimon broke the kiss and slowed down, almost stopping, with huffed breaths leaving him.

Mayura opened her eyes and watched him, while she felt, as if she would be swept away soon. His gaze was glassy and he trembled all over, a frown was engraved between his eyebrows. Obviously he was restraining himself, yet again. His arms shuddered under his weight.

But she didn't want him to be careful. She didn't want him to hold back. She wanted him to openly enjoy this as much as she enjoyed it.

She wanted him to give her everything. Withdrawing her hands from their grasp, she raised them to his face with one carassing over his hair and the other over his cheek. He looked at her in question, holding himself above her in position, with his length still buried inside.

Raising her head, Mayura leaned in for a short, reassuring kiss.

He rose an eyebrow at her and she smiled in response, before she whispered in a voice that sounded unusually dark and strained to her ears, "Don't hold back, please."

A frown formed on his face. The baritone of his voice sounded throaty, when he replied, "I don't want to hurt you."

Sometimes she would think his caring, tentative side was one of his greatest strengths but also his one great weakness. Now was one of those times. Leaning back she sighed and tried to soothe his fears, "I know, you won't hurt me. You aren't a man who hurts others."

His frown deepened. She knew exactly, what was on his mind. She could almost read his thoughts drifting to the moment earlier, when he penetrated her for the first time.

Sometimes he wore a hard shell to break. But she didn't want to take the time to convince him, as the feeling of him buried deep inside her, made her crave more for continue the longer they put it on hold. If words wouldn't suffice, she would need to crush his restraint. And so she wiggled her hips.

Surprised at the sudden pleasure, he gasped and grabbed for her hips, resting his weight on his knees now.

This reaction made her feel all the more confident and sure of her impact on him.

She pushed her hips in quick movement against him.

He groaned and buried his fingers into the skin of her hips.

Excited about his response and enjoying the revoked sensations, she did it again and again, all the while watching him closely.

His composure crumbled in front of her very eyes, as he stared at her.

Soon the strain within his eyes was replaced by fire; a raging flame breaking through the ice.

Lust punched into her at the erotic sight of his heated gaze.

With a cursing growl, Shimon started to move again but this time his thrusts came harder and at a faster speed, making her unable to respond with the raise of her hips. A harsh moan left her, as she was pierced with rippling pleasure at this new found sensation of him taking her unrestrained.

The idea that he had built-up this desire for her, made her feel special and desired. Even more so since she broke down his wall of self-restraint, as he was now making love to her in urgent, desperate strides.

Lust mixed with love while she could do nothing but watch him have his way with her and wanting nothing more than to let him have everything she could give.

Mayura hissed and groaned, throwing her head back, as he gave her this immense sensations again and again, thrusting in and out of her roughly. Her other senses began to dull.

As she was bound to his mercy, she felt the wave of pleasure crushing down on her relentlessly, building up each time, he plunged himself into her again and again. She felt like getting crazy over this feelings, soaking her whole mind and soul, body and heart.

With solid and quick moves, he ground in and out of her. The feeling of being taken, bowing to Shimon's will and need, was overwhelming. His fingers were buried in her hips tightly, as he pulled her against him.

Just as he changed the angle a bit, she felt him push against something within her, rippling with sheer delight. Hitting it again and again, he made her shiver at the harsh feelings crashing into her.

Pleasure was a torrent within her and she was pushed towards her peak so suddenly, as everything inside her seemed to tremble and clench fiercely.

Ohhhh... Oh, god.

Mayura held her breath at the feeling.

The delightful feeling constricted in her inner core, making her head fall back in a breathless gasp.

All of a sudden a flood of pleasure broke down on her and she convulsed beneath him. Her body heaved itself upwards on its own.

It felt like a knot exploding and an electrical flow streaming through her entire body and clouding her senses with a unspeakable heavenly release.

All the while Shimon continued to take her with rough thrusts, intensifying the experience.

A wave of heat traveled almost violently through her body.

Her limbs started to tingle.

Mayura moaned breathlessly and trembled, as she felt him plunge into her roughly a few more times, intensifying the pleasure, that ran through her and dulled her senses even more. She clenched around him again. Her eyes began to water, as she felt she wouldn't be able to withstand more of it with him prolonging the storm within her.

Barely recognizing, that Shimon stopped with one last hard thrust and a harsh growl, she continued to ride the heavy cloud of pleasure, that rippled through her. It hadn't been this intensive last time he had given her release. After this time every muscle and nerve seemed to be tingling inside of her and a heavy cloud lay upon her.

Minutes – or were it hours? Days? – later the veil on her senses lifted with her noticing the weight of him pressed down onto her with his heart racing against her chest and hearing his exaggerated breath. She felt a pleasurably tingle from the point they were still connected. Love, desire and a womanly pride made her heart clench and tears appear in her eyes.

She felt him moving away and locked her arms around him.

He looked up with tired but satisfied sky blue eyes.

"Can you stay a while longer? Inside, I mean." Her voice sounded rough and croaky to her own ears.

Shimon kissed her lips with a small and gentle smile, that made her heart clench. "I could stay forever."

With a soft hum of agreement she closed her eyes. Soon she drifted off.

She woke up again at night. The room only was enlightened by a slight ray of the moon. To her not unwanted surprise, she was utterly aroused, feeling wet and warm.

As her mind reached full consciousness, she understood the reason for her heavy arousal, as she felt his hands traveling over her body and lips kissing her neck.

With a smile she joined him for another dance. This time she wanted to take the lead.

* * *

A/N: If you reached this point, you will burn in hell with me. XD (You're very welcome!^^)

How did you like it? Was it too descriptive? Too graphical? Too much weird stuff?

Actually I wrote a spin-off about this, a spin-off of the spin-off so to say. BUT that one is naughty as hell (containing solo action) and I don't know, if you would want to read that. You can leave me your opinions on this. ;)

And a bit of self-avertisment because of the lack of reactions: "About Crystals and Stars" is my new multi-chaptered fiction, a T-rated Shimayu AU. I hope, you could take some of your time to read it. :P


	5. A Special Afternoon

_A/N: Some people asked for a second part of "A Special Morning", the birthday fic in which Shimon was surprised by finding Mayura and their daughter baking for him. At the end of the fic Mayura whispered into his ear that he was going to get his present from her later, leaving Shimon with wild imaginations. Some of you had joked that they would produce a second shimayu baby and I thought about something sweet and hot. Basically this is the first lemon I wrote for them where they don't have their first time and are experienced with each other, which made this fic so much smuttier than the others before this. XD So I am warning you, this a bit more detailed and kinda kinky if your not up for it don't read it._

 **A Special Afternoon**

The sound of tripping rain had vanished a few hours ago. The warming and homey smell of freshly baked chocolate muffins had dispersed. The only thing left from his very special morning experience was the sight of Mayura, looking beautiful while she prepared some veggies for dinner and her promise. The promise that since she'd spoken it had left Shimon in a twist between having wild imaginations and trying to silence his mind.

Shimon had been very tensed for the rest of the day. He had been busy with thinking about what Mayura's present might be and trying not to dwell on it. It was not appropriate to think of your wife all day like that. Also they had a little girl to take care off which made matters worse. So he'd concentrated on that: Making his little girl, this tiny and cute angel happy.

After their sinfully sweet breakfast, consisting of the sweet muffins and orange juice, the three of them had settled down on the couch and had watched a children's movie. Cuddled together on the couch with both Mayura and Kari lying on him, he had watched for what might have been the hundreds of times "Spirited Away" because his daughter loved the movie. Yet he did not care as long as his small girl was happy. Like always Shimon had been amazed at this human being he and Mayura had created. He just loved to feel her breathing against his chest and had paid more attention to that than to the movie.

Yet, his mind jumped right back to Mayura's promise every time she had caressed his leg with her feet or had sighed softly. It probably wasn't sensually. Just a sweet gesture. Just a sigh of contentment. That had not stopped him from having ideas in his mind though. Sometimes – quite often since they lived together – he wondered about her influence on him. She was able to stirr him into a state he could hardly escape with nothing but a sentence, with a smile, with a wink and a noise. Love changed you. Love was warm but persuasive.

So when they had put Kari down for her midday slumber, Shimon had been excited and nervous at the same time. Would she give him his birthday present now?

The thought had made heat rise into his face and desire rush through his veins, he felt it pull at his abdomen. But instead of giving him anything, neither a present nor an idea what she was up to, she had walked into the kitchen and prepared dinner. He had offered to help her and when she'd refused to let him, he sat down on a stool at the counter and watched her make his favorite dish. So now he was sitting here, his hands buried within the pockets of his trousers, watching his wife sitting at the counter and trying desperately not to think about her in any dirty way and failing so hard.

How was it possible she was so sexy while she did something as profane as cooking a meal?

His wife was the most beautiful woman he knew – not that he had ever been attracted to any other woman. She had been the first girl he had taken notice of and was to be the last woman he would ever look at like this. She was pretty beyond words. But she was also poison to the eye, making him have the worst of ideas when she bent down to open the oven, sticking out her round bottom towards him, her well formed breasts coming into sight, standing up from her body like two balls of ice cream. Damn. He thought about taking her there and then, pushing her against the counter, lifting the black skirt above the dark silky stockings, shoving his hand beneath her yellowish shirt and her panties aside to bury himself in her and rock against her with hard and fast strokes until she moaned and shuddered against him.

God, he was the worst.

It wasn't like they had never done that. After they had grown more comfortable with each other bodies, learned how to please each other, knew what the other liked best, they had quite some passionate moments. The kitchen counter had not been the only thing that wasn't a bed, that they had suddenly found themselves ravish each other on. But since they had a child, they had been more careful. Had reduced these moments to a minimum and tried to keep their sex life within the closed door of their bedroom when their daughter was asleep.

Besides it had been Mayura who had initiated most of their hot encounters. And he wasn't sure if that was what she wanted right now. Usually she would look at him with desire in her eyes to make him fall for her harder and not have a care about what and where they were doing things. But right now she was humming, while stirring something in a pot. She seemed innocently as ever while her husband was trying to control his hormones and not have a tent while sitting a few steps away from her.

This was awful.

Just in that moment Mayura turned around with a soft smile lightening her face. In the split of a second her smile fell and she rose an eyebrow, reading him like a book.

Embarrassment rose heat to his cheeks. He could imagine how he must have ogled her like a pervert with uncovered lust.

He cleared his throat, ready to apologize for his behavior, when he saw a smirk grow on her face and a wicked glint come to her eyes.

Shimon's fingers clenched into his trousers as he felt lust rise within. He licked his dried lips.

"I fear you have to wait for dessert, Shimon-kun," she cued.

He almost groaned and covered it with a cough. "Ehm...," he swallowed, his voice sounded rough, colored with his arousal. He placed the palm of his hands on the cold kitchen counter. When he felt he could trust his own voice more, he asked, "How long until dinner?"

"Almost ready," she said with a wink and a sultry voice.

Now he knew, she was doing this on purpose.

He jumped from the stool and was ready to stride towards her and demonstrate to her, what she was doing to him thoroughly, when the clock on the oven bleeped.

"See?"

His face fell. This had to be a joke.

"Can you wake up Kairi while I set the table?"

Reluctantly he nodded and quickly walked out of the kitchen. Standing in the living room and taking deep breaths he tried to control his raging emotions. It was time to return to his role as a father. The hormone filled boy within him would have to wait until the evening it seemed. He did not know what he hated more. The knowledge that he was feeling that way after being together with Mayura for almost ten years was not helping to ease the shame he felt about his own behavior.

* * *

They had just eaten and fed Kari who grinned at them in glee, when the door bell rang. Surprised and confused Shimon rose an eyebrow and looked at his wife who did not look surprised at all but rather in a rush now, "Oh, come on Kari. We'll quickly wash up and get you dressed."

"What for?" Shimon asked.

"For her play date," Mayura said as if he was supposed to know. "Can you open the door, Shimon?"

"Su-ure," Shimon said with a nod and walked to the door. Opening it he was surprised to find a familiar face rimmed by brown unruly hair grinning at him, show casting the pointed sharp teeth. It was Rokuro. He stood there in a dark beige trench coat, which could use a bit of ironing. It was half opened, giving a hint of the purple shirt beneath.

"Oi, Shimon. How are you doing?"

"Enmadou, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Mayura tell you? The girls are having a play date," Rokuro blinked and then he rose his arm holding a gift box, "Happy Birthday by the way."

Shimon took the present and frowned about the news, mumbling, "Thanks." He did not know Mayura had arranged a play date for Kari on his birthday.

Before he could ask more questions, said energetic child brushed past him and hashed herself onto Rokuro's leg. "Uncle Rokuro!"

"Hi there Kari." Rokuro bowed down and ruffled her blonde hair with the red endings.

"Where is Mika and aunt Benio?"

"Where are Mika and aunt Benio," Shimon corrected immediately and with half mind. He was still trying to grasp what was happening in front of him.

"They are at home waiting for you," Rokuro answered Kari's question.

"Kari, you know you are not supposed to run outside," Mayura said from behind Shimon and pushed herself past him through the door frame.

"Sorry, mama." Kari said with a pout.

Mayura nodded at their daughter and held a bag towards Rokuro. "Hello Rokuro, I have put in an extra change of pajamas and clothes and a few extra dippers. I hope it is enough."

Shimon blinked his eyes in surprise. Kari was staying at Rokuro and Benio's?

"Oh, we have a lot of them at home. Don't worry," Rokuro replied with a pained smirk, sharing their worries and the hardships of a young parent.

"If something happens, call," Mayura said decisively.

"Of course," Rokuro held his hand's upwards and shied away with big eyes.

Shimon watched his wife sigh deeply and bend down to straighten the hood of their daughter's jacket, that had been flown into the air when Kari had attacked Rokuro. "Okay, Kari. Remember your mum and dad love you."

Kari nodded enthusiastically and Shimon felt out of place walking into a situation he was unprepared for.

"Give me a kiss?," Mayura cued at Kari.

A grin broke out on the chubby, angelic face and she walked towards Mayura to press a smacker onto her cheek.

Breaking out of his stupor, when his daughter looked at him and stretched her arms towards him, Shimon walked to her and scooted her up into his arms. He pressed his face into her hair and took a deep breath of the vanilla-bubblegum scent of her shampoo.

"Daddy, you're squeezing too hard," Kari exclaimed.

"Sorry," he saidn and pulled away to look at her round, cute face. His heart dropped at the idea of giving her away. Even if it was for just one night. She had slept somewhere else before but at least he had been prepared to say goodbye.

Planting her on the ground, he said, "Daddy is going to miss you."

And then he watched his daughter walk away holding Rokuro's hand.

Taking in a deep, calming breath, Shimon turned towards Mayura. She had already prepared the bag for their daughter and arranged the sleepover without telling him. Although he knew she meant no harm, the parting with his daughter was making him feel sour. "You planned this?"

"Yep," she said with a smile.

Guilt mixed in with the pool of sulking and heartache at seeing her smiling happily. "You could have told me," he murmured lowly.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Mayura said, her smile faltering.

Shimon sighed. "Sorry, I don't think I'll ever be ready to let our daughter leave."

He felt her warm fingers taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Come inside. There is a present waiting for you." Her voice dropped to a low, sultry sound.

His body reacted faster than his mind. He had totally forgotten about that, when he was forced to say goodbye to his daughter all of a sudden but now the playful glint in Mayura's eyes and the warmth spreading to him, made him remember.

Letting her pull him inside, he followed and closed the door. She lead him into the living room and turned to him. "Wait here. I'll get it."

Confused Shimon blinked and watched her leave. Was she swaying her hips on purpose or was he imagining things? The fact that she needed to fetch the gift, proved him wrong, that it had to do with anything concerning sexual activities. Unless – Unless she bought some toy or clothes. Shaking his head Shimon tried to keep himself calm. Assuming things would not be helpful.

With a sigh he sat down onto the couch. He would simply wait for her and let himself be surprised. It was never a good idea to jump to conclusions without evidence. He noticed that he still held the present of Benio and Rokuro in his hands and figured that he could open it while he waited for Mayura to return. Carefully he pulled off the tape at the bottom and unfolded the wrapping until he held a book in his hands. The title read _How to make your bonsai feel at home._ A smile lifted on his face. This book he didn't have. He opened the lid and skipped through the index.

"What did you get?" Mayura walked into the room with a cheerful smile.

"A book about bonsai. It's one I did not have yet."

She chuckled slightly. It was everything he needed to understand how Rokuro and Benio knew it was one he hasn't read before. "You told them, didn't you?"

With a smirk Mayura nodded and it was then that he noticed that she had crossed her arms behind her back, hiding whatever was to be his birthday present.

Putting the book onto the couch table, Shimon waited for her next move. Unconsciously he put his hands into the pockets of his trousers, watching her cross the last few feet that were between them. A small tint of red painted her cheeks when she held a small box out for him. "Happy birthday, Shimon."

She was beautiful. It was almost as if she glowed. And his heart clenched and unclenched in his chest. Long forgotten was the torture of the day, the parting of his daughter and the happiness of the book across from him in the passing of a second.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. He took the box out of her hand. It was small, smaller than the book but also with one side longer than the other. It reminded him of those jewelry boxes for necklaces which he had brought home a few times himself to surprise her. Although he did not think Mayura would buy him jewelry. Also he noticed that it was not a gift box wrapped by Mayura herself but a one with a lid that one could easily lift.

Taking it off, Shimon was welcomed with the sight of a white plastic stick, long as a pencil. It took him one moment to realize what it was having seen such an item only once before. His eyes were glued to the blue "plus sign" that was almost inconspicuous on the artificially white object. His jaw dropped when he finally understood what this meant.

"Shimon?" Mayura insecurely murmured his name.

He swallowed and rose his gaze up to her. Her head was slightly tilted down and she was fidgeting. His mind was swimming, leaving his body that felt foreign for all of his limbs tingled.

"You are pregnant?," he breathed in disbelief.

She nodded. The insecurity was now filling her eyes.

Breathing – taking a very deep breath – Shimon put the information together as it was tearing his mind apart. They were having another baby. A second child. Not one surprise of the day had taken him so harshly as this one. But it was hard to understand because how did this happen anyway? "I-I thought we used protection."

"We did."

"Then how are you pregnant? Did you stop taking the pill?"

"Nothing is a hundred percentage protection," Mayura mumbled, dragging the words.

Shimon blinked. He had not known that. Yet, he held the evidence in his hand. A stick telling him Mayura was pregnant. Looking at the item, it slowly dawned to him that he and Mayura had again created life. It left him with wonder and awe like the first time she had told him.

Giddiness clouded his senses and he felt drunk on love. His fingers tingled with excitement.

"Aren't you happy?"

Jerking his head upwards so fast his neck began to hurt, Shimon looked at her. Tears were gathering her eyes and he was kicking himself inside for causing them. Quickly he jumped to his feet and pulled her tightly into his arms, pressing her to his chest. "I am happy! You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"You did not seem happy," he heard her muffled mumble.

"It's just that I had not expected this at all so it had totally taken me aback. I didn't even knew it was possible but that's great. We'll have another child, Mayura."

"Yeah, we will," she said in a bubbly and teary giggle and rose her arms to return the embrace.

Savoring each others warmth, they stood in their living room surrounded by his birthday presents and the most amazing thing being the child growing inside of Mayura.

With his heart feeling like it was flying he pulled away a bit to look at her face. Her eyes were filled with so much warmth and happiness it took his breath away.

"I love you, Mayura," he said slowly wanting her to understand the whole extent of his feelings even though these words were too shallow to portray everything.

She kissed him, pressing her lips fiercely onto his before breaking away with something caught between a sigh and sob. "I love you, too."

Like always these words rose a storm of emotions within and calming the weaves it caused with a peaceful and soothing feeling. It was like an addiction. One he would never want to let go.

Rising a hand to push a strain of hair behind her ear, he admitted, "I've been an idiot today. I had the stupidest ideas of what your present was going to be when you are giving me the best present in the world."

She giggled, "What have you been thinking?"

Shame and guilt made him stumble and look away. He sighed, wanting to be truthful to his wife, even if he had acted like a horny teenager. "I... had thought that you would do something... something that has to do with sex. I'm sorry for getting wrong ideas."

Her smile transformed into a smirk, "You didn't."

"Hn?" Now he was confused again. He blinked at her dumbfounded.

"You did not get the wrong idea."

"I didn't?"

"You didn't." And with that she kissed him again. Pulling his head down to her and pressing her body against his. He felt the softness of her breasts against his chest and her hips rocking against his when she licked his lips making every thought you out of the window.

Invading her mouth with his tongue he harshly pushed it against hers, getting a moan in return. She answered in kind and soon their mouths and tongues were in a heated battle, inflaming his arousal to a new height and sending heated lust like lave through his veins. He was already hard when lifted a leg of hers to sling it around his. Rocking his hips against hers, he tried to satisfy his need for her. It wasn't enough. His hand that had lifted her leg, grazed her thigh covered with stockings and traveled beneath her skirt. He wanted, he needed to feel her wet core. When he felt something like a strap, slightly bound, he stopped.

Breaking the kiss and easing off a little, he looked at her while fingering what was hidden beneath her skirt, a strap, going from her stocking upwards to her panties. He gasped when he recognized the garter belts.

Feeling too hot and too aroused he looked at her mouth agape. Her eyes had darkened with lust, her face was slightly flushed and she was breathing harshly, her lips were dark from their previous actions and he felt the urge to rip of her clothes and take her then and there.

He almost came in his trousers and was barely able to contain himself, when she breathed with a dark, soar voice, "You have to unwrap your other gift."

He pulled her against him, kissing her hard. While he had thought before he would love to have her as fast as he could getting their clothes out of the way enough to make room for him to plunge himself inside her and take her hard until they both were sated, he now was on the mission to uncover what was hiding beneath her shirt and skirt.

They broke their heated kiss for a second as he tore her shirt away. There was a little voice inside telling him to be more gentle but it was silenced by the fresh shower of lust for her when she moaned in reply and did the same with his shirt.

Noticing the silky material that was now pressed against his chest, he urgently searched for the zipper of the skirt. With trembling fingers he pulled it down and let the skirt drop to the floor.

Like a signal the thud made them stop kissing and break apart. She stepped out of her skirt and backwards, granting him the whole glory of her sight. The stocking, having been a simple detail before now highlighted the length and shape of her legs being held seductively by the garter belts that held them to a black and too damn sexy corset.

He wanted to say something but words defied him. Especially when she dropped to her knees and looked at him with big sultry eyes.

A chocking breath left him and his heart hammered in his chest as their eyes were glued to each other and she reached out to his length, grazing it softly through his trousers. He shuddered.

Her fingers softly caressed him through his pants and slowly rose to the rim. She pulled them down with one swift motion. His length now stroke out towards her, not far from her face. Shimon swallowed and his shaft twitched in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen. Her eyes had darkened even more. Shimon's eyes dropped when he noticed her mouth moving. She was licking her lips. God, help him.

As if she could not wait any longer she pulled his trousers down quickly and grabbed him with a hand. Her warm fingers enveloped his shaft and he moaned slightly, throwing back his head.

He groaned when he felt something hot and wet envelop him and taking him slowly inside a warm cavern. The urge to push his hips forwards was so strong he buried his teeth into his lower lip.

Tilting his head down again, he watched as Mayura took almost everything of him inside her mouth. Her lust filled eyes met his again and it was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. They had done this before but never had it been as kinky as this.

Knowing how he liked it, Mayura bobbled her head back and forth taking him in and outside of her mouth in a low rhythm. The pleasure made him shut his eyes.

Sweat was breaking out on his hairline and temples as he concentrated on not coming while she pleased him. Never had he been this aroused and he wanted to show her. He wanted her to feel how aroused he was. Wanted to plunge his arousal into her until she was just as aroused as him.

Speeding up her soft ministration a bit, she took him by surprise when she stopped. He looked down at her. Still kneeling on the ground Mayura looked at him and held his hard length in one hand to the level of her lips. Then she wrapped them around it again but instead of taking all of him inside the warmth of her mouth sucked on the tip. Pleasure rushed through him. He groaned loudly and pushed his hips forward. His balls tightened and he bit onto his lip harshly. Holding his orgasm back, he backed away from her mouth.

His chest heaved strongly as he was trying to control himself. Calming himself felt almost impossible as he was so close to an orgasm all his instincts screamed at him to have the final stroke to get release. It almost hurt not to obey but he knew he would not need much to fall over the cliff right now.

When he calmed down a bit and fought down the urge to come, he looked at her again. Mayura was still kneeling on the ground in her sexy outfit, her hands folded and rested on her lap, patiently waiting for him.

The situation was too comical. It must have been a funny sight, how he stood in their living room, all sweaty and naked except for the feet that stuck in a pile of his boxers and pants, trying with all his willpower to hold back the orgasm.

Yet, Mayura's eyes did not shine with the light of amusement coloring her eyes into a light blue but were tainted with the dark and deep storm of desire. Love clenched his heart tightly. She was his. This beautiful woman belonged to him and wanted him as much as he wanted her. A great wife and the best mother who had filled his life and heart with more love he was able to fathom, was waiting for him calming down while she needed him as much as he needed her. And he would give her everything, would spend all the time he had to make her happy cause she was pregnant with his child, would give him a second child. A present he could never return.

So now he found himself caught in a fit of lust and love, standing in front of Mayura who made those two things seem to be the same.

When his breath returned to him, he found enough courage to talk again. "I almost came. I am sorry."

She rose an eyebrow and now she smiled at him. "That was the plan."

He chuckled slightly. "Your plan. My plan is to show you what you are doing to me."

"Then show me," she countered with a smile.

Shimon did not need to be told twice as he stepped out of his pants and grabbed for one of her hands to pull her unceremoniously to her feet and covered her accompanying yelp with a kiss.

* * *

Shimon scooted her up in his arms arousing her with his urgent actions even more than she'd already been. She let him carry her through the living room. Giving him the control over her body and lust. She already had the reins before and was giving them to him now. But boy, that had been one very arousing experience watching him being on the brink of orgasm and fighting to restrain himself. Early in their sex life she'd learned that she loved to see how much he wanted her, loved to see him loose his composure because of her but this had been the most arousing thing. Her arousal had been so high she had to fold her hands to keep herself from satisfying the urge for friction between her legs. And although she knew that he liked to watch her pleasuring herself, this time she wanted his arousal to be a result of her teasing today. So far it had been working very well.

Though it had been a strain on herself, too. Knowing all day what will happen, wearing something kinky beneath her usual clothes and wondering how he will react had aroused her more times than she could count. It was almost shameful considering that she had tried to play the role of a mother and wife while her panties were wet because she had had a day dream of Shimon taking her against the kitchen counter. But that was not only her fault. How was she supposed to keep herself from thinking about him in this way when he was not only ridiculous handsome but looking at her with so much desire she felt not only cherished and loved but like the sexiest person alive?

He made her feel desired and that was why her nipples were hard and her panties soaking wet, while he had barely touched her until now.

She felt something cold come into contact with her backside and felt fuzzy with anticipation as she recognized the dinner table he had placed her onto. Lust rushed through her veins and pooled into her nether region when he dropped to his knees. Did he want to repay her by eating her out here on the dinner table?

Sitting on the edge she watched him kneel on the floor in front of her. Her heart beat accelerated. She could not take the teasing anticipation of what was to come. His hands grazed her legs and she watched his eyes taking the same road towards her core and then upwards, over her body up to her face. Their eyes met and she lost her breath at seeing not only the cloud of lust in his eyes but love breaking through it. His fingers continued to caress her legs softly and she felt worshiped.

He then began to drop kisses above her stockings. Little pecks with more meaning than the sensation they allowed through the clothing. She reached out for him running a hand through his gorgeous, red hair. While her body screamed to get some relief for the sexual tension, she did not want him to deny it, if he wanted to take it slow.

Slowly his mouth worked its way upwards her right leg, sucking onto the uncovered piece of skin between her stockings and her corset. She sighed and leaned back, stemming her weight with her arms on the table.

He licked and bit the skin there and she was sure it was going to show but down there it was only possible for him to see it so she did not mind an hickey. His right hand traveled up again, this time it seemed to have a destination and when it grazed her heated womanhood she sighed.

Shimon stopped his kisses and groaned, "You are so wet."

As if he had forgotten about his soft love making he pushed her panties aside and buried his fingers in her wetness. She choked on a moan because of the sudden but very welcomed intrusion. God, he was making her loose her mind.

With quivering legs she lay back onto the table and let him pleasure her. His thumb grazed her nether lips sliding through them to find the nub that was her most sensitive spot while he pushed his fingers in and out of her. After all this time Shimon knew how to make her rise and fall in a matter of minutes and he was doing so now when he exchanged his thumb for his lips. Nibbling and sucking at her soft and sensitive flesh. The orgasm came suddenly and with a force that made her upper body heave off the table and her hands grab for something to hold onto. Yet Shimon did not stop. He groaned into her, making her feel the vibrations of his voice, rising her arousal even more and she was surprised how she was not sated at all by this heavy orgasm but was longing for him even more. He softly licked her, prolonging the pleasure of flying and falling that had taken her in its clasp.

Mayura wanted to tell him, that she needed him to be inside, needed to ride his thick and long shaft that was always making her feel so good, that she needed him to take her hard on the table. But she wasn't capable of speaking as she shook and moaned, throwing her head from one side to another. Bolts of pleasure thundered through her, almost painfully but she did not move away from his tongue rubbing against her flesh and succumbed to the feelings he was giving her. Sweat poured down her legs and slicked her whole body.

Shimon plunged his fingers into her core and set of another orgasm rising in her abdomen by pumping them in and out of her while she still had to ride out the first one. Dear god, he was so good at this. So good. And he was doing it all for her. He was hers only.

The idea softened the sharp edges of her pleasure and soon she felt herself reaching another peak. She was swept away as she clenched around her fingers again. From behind the veil of pleasure that was clouding her body and mind she heard him groan. Blinking her eyes open, she saw him hover above her.

Looking at her with unprotected desire, Shimon grabbed her hips and pulled her towards the edge of the table until her wet and hot core was aligned to his hard shaft. She buried her teeth into her lips at the sight. He was so god damn sexy, looking like an animal, his muscles tensed due to the erection, ready to fuck her senselessly. And that was what she needed. She needed him to forget everything and just show her how much he wanted her without anything holding him back.

Instead of finally penetrating her, he teased them both by grazing the head of his solid length against her wetness and groped one of her breasts through the corset she was still wearing. She moaned. She needed him inside. Deep inside of her. The need felt like a necessity like breathing and she felt like dying it he did not give it to her now soon. Her fingers clenched around the edge of the table again and she choked out, "Please, Shimon, inside."

With one quick push he forced his way into her, making her gasp at the feeling. Nothing felt better than having him inside. Sometimes she wondered, if he was made for her. If they needed to come together like this to stay alive. Her thoughts very quickly dissolved when he retrieved himself only to rock back into her in a rough stroke. The feeling was magical but she needed more, so much more. She rocked her hips slightly but her position on the table was unfortunate, neither could she touch him nor could she help him to deepen the thrusts. All she could do was to lead him by pressing the heels of her feet against his buttocks. He continued his hard strides and quickened the pace. Right now he was giving her everything she needed. She did not want him to make gentle love to her right now. No, she needed them to have wild and rough sex, to sate their lust for each other. They could make love afterwards.

Giving him the control, she let herself be taken by him, filled up with his length stretching against her walls and sending harsh bolts of pleasure through her core and up her spine. He ravished her and groaned before he stopped all of a sudden and retrieved completely. In a rough voice he grunted, "From behind." Staring at her, mouth agape, eyes clouded, he took her by the arm and dragged her upper body towards him and planted a wet kiss on her lips, before taking her up in his arms again and going down to the floor with her.

Quickly she turned on her knees, sticking her backside towards him. In her lust filled mind she ignored the feeling of the hard wooden planks of the ground, begging inwardly for him to be inside her again. She was not able to formulate words though and just moaned at him to quickly position him behind her. He grabbed her bottom and pushed her against him. His length slipped easily into her wetness, filling her more deeply than before. They both groaned at the feeling and started to rock against each other. She needed this. She needed Shimon.

In an animistic and fast rhythm they took each other. Clashing their hips in severe and urgent thrusts against each other. She was reduced to a gasping and moaning bubble of need with a few strokes of his hot length against the sensitive side of her walls. She never wanted them to stop. Wanted him to fuck her like this to the end of eternity. The sound of their heavy copulating pierced through the room with every slap of skin on skin. It was grotesque as it was arousing, the height of their lust being translated into an impudent sound. And she did not care, if the world would end right now, just as long as he rammed his length into her. The feeling of his shaft penetrating and leaving her was divine and oh god –

Something exploded in her head and clouded her senses, when she all of the sudden was thrown over the threshold to her third orgasm. Her head fell forward and she moaned, submitting to the sharp pleasure stabbing into her and spreading floods of gold and light through her trembling body. Erratically she rocked her hips against Shimon's with a prolonged moan and she felt him grab her hips and plunge into her harshly, until he came with a grunt and a hard last push. Her peak took her with another wave of pleasure ripping through her body when she heard him moan, "God, Mayura." She sobbed at the feeling while he emptied all of him inside of her.

They stayed like that for a moment until he pulled out, making her whimper at the loss. Her body trembled. Everything around her felt dull, like a layer of mist surrounded her, silencing every sound and blurring her sight. She was nothing but a bundle of nerves right now.

Beside her Shimon lay down on the ground and she collapsed next to him. Her limbs still quivered from the assault of pleasure ripping through them and she tried to catch her breathing and regain her sight. Thinking about it, they might have overdone it this time but she wouldn't say she wasn't happy about this. Cuddling closer to him, she savored the heat he was transmitting, the feeling of his thundering heartbeat and harsh breathing. At least he was as shaken as she was. He was never one to get vocal during anything so having him moan her name was enough prove that he had enjoyed it as much as she did.

Draping his arm over her, Shimon did not move any other muscle and she planted a hand over the arm, wanting to have as much contact with him as possible.

Unable to say how long it took them to regain their senses, Mayura slowly felt the cold from the floor creeping up to her limbs that she finally felt again. The sun was warm though shining on them through the window from behind the table after having lowered almost to the horizon. She had not realized before that it was getting so late.

After a while she turned her head towards him. She was happy and satisfied. With a smile she chirped, "We haven't done something like that for a long time."

She would not exchange being a mother for anything and she was utterly filled with bliss about the prospect of bearing another child. Nevertheless she had missed these moments with Shimon, in which they did not have to think about the volume of their lovemaking or that they should close the door. Moments in which they could act on instinct without caring about anything else but each other. Once in a while it was good to know that he still desired her as much as she desired him.

Behind her she heard him sigh. He planted a kiss onto her shoulder. "My knees hurt," he complained.

"Totally worth it." She grinned feeling at peace with herself, with everything.

"Agreed," he replied and continued to scatter kisses onto her shoulder plate and the valley between her shoulder and neck. It was simple as it was tenderly, making her heart stutter and her breathe caught in her throat. Tears started to fill the corners of her eyes. While a few moments ago she had wished nothing more than to screw with each other harshly, she thought now about making love to him; slowly and with relish. Fortunately they had a lot of time to spend the rest of the day and likely a great deal of the night in bed for Kari wouldn't be dropped off before noon tomorrow. Plenty of time to have one of their longer love sessions they have had early in their marriage after they had a long list of experience with each other as well as the time and space to do something like this. Mayura just needed to calculate a bit of sleep and enough time to clean the mess they have left in the living room and on the dinner table. And they needed to clean themselves at some point. Though they could shower together. It had been a long time she had seen him wet, water running over the muscles of his chest, down his abdomen and his hair plastered to his face - Oh my, she was getting aroused again.

With this new plan on her mind, Mayura asked, "How about dessert now?"

"Mhmm," Shimon continued to kiss her shoulder but his kisses changed into small nibbles as he sucked on her skin slightly. "This wasn't the dessert?"

"I have whipped cream and strawberries," she answered.

He stopped kissing her and looked rather shocked. "Something tells me, you plan to kill me."

"No, but I want to make use of the time I've bought us. Kari will be dropped off at noon tomorrow. We can take it slow, if you think it's too much for you," she raised a playfull eyebrow at him, challenging him, knowing he could not say "no" to that anymore.

And she was correct. As if he'd received an order for a mission his face looked serious and confident. The line of his mouth straightened, his sky blue ice looked like steel. "Let's do this."

She giggled as he jumped to his feet and helped her rise on wobbly legs. She was excited for a second round.

And it was later in the wee morning hours after a quick shared midnight shower, when they both fell exhausted into bed, cuddling together naked that he claimed, "Best birthday ever."

With a smile she ran a hand through his soft hair. She loved his hair.

"Do I get this every year now?"

She chuckled and tilted her head to look at him. "Someday Kari will ask questions about it, if we keep sending her away every time on your birthday and secondly I don't hope you will get me pregnant every year in time for your birthday."

He smiled at the joke and then asked, "How many children are too many for you?"

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! No, I won't apologize for it, cause I wanted them to live out one of the perks of a long term relationship, knowing each other in and out and having sexual experience. Also they are both very attractive, it would be a shame if they wouldn't have hot sex in their future. XD_


End file.
